All that could be
by messedwithavalkyrie
Summary: This new story is how I would LOVE to see season 4 go, although that's clearly impossible! It picks up immediately after the season finale, and is centered around Bo and Tamsin (Valkubus) , although it will probably explore some doccubus and DyBo in the process, because what would Lost Girl be without the love quadrilateral or whatever people are calling it. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Shit," Tamsin groaned under her breath trying to gain some idea as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was flooring the gas pedal and speeding towards The Wanderer in her truck with Dyson.

Dyson. She felt her heart drop into her stomach for a moment as she whipped her head around the dark room frantically, trying to see if her partner was okay. She forced herself to her feet, groaning in pain as she did so. Between being shot, and her death match with a certain succubus, her tired body was a little worse for wear.

"Dyson," she whispered feeling her way around, eventually making contact with a cold wall, "Are you in here?"

No answer.

Tamsin placed her hand over her abdomen where the bullet had once been. She could feel some blood seeping through her shirt where she had busted a couple of stitches.

She could feel herself becoming weaker, she ran her hands through her hair and a few long strands came out. She braced herself against the cold wall and lowered herself to the ground, knowing if she didn't sit; her legs would soon give out on her. The Valkyrie closed her tired eyes and allowed herself to drift back off, hoping that she would be able to find enough strength to be able to open her eyes again after some sleep.

* * *

When Bo awoke she was lying in a large king sized bed, and covered over by a warm duvet comforter. She stretched out, before shooting out of the bed realizing what had occurred before she blacked out. She was in a beautiful, large bedroom with pale pink walls.

Bo reached to her hip and realized that whoever had put her in bed, knew enough to take away her weapons before leaving. She slowly opened the door to a long hallway lined with multiple doors, all of which were closed. The brunette walked to the door across from her room and entered, to find Dyson asleep in a single bed. She ran to his side and gently shook him, he stirred for a moment and groaned before jolting awake and growling, uncertain of what was going on.

"Don't worry, it's just me. Where the hell are we Dyson? Last I heard, Tamsin was going to get you and I was gonna grab Kenzi, so we could all regroup and meet at the Dal." Bo had a concerned look on her face.

"The last thing I remember was Tamsin and I driving in her truck on the way to the Dal. There was this man in a long black coat and a walking stick standing in the middle of the road, and Tamsin… she…" he paused for a second, remembering the two of them driving off the edge of the cliff, but didn't remember actually hitting the ground.

"She what?" Bo pressed, scared that the Valkyrie had second thoughts and was playing them.

"She said something about him being your father, and then she hit him with the truck, but he just vanished. The cab filled with this black smoke and the last thing I remember was us driving off the edge of a cliff."

Bo sat there for a moment processing this. "My father?" she asked, uncertain of how the Valkyrie would have any idea who her father was, if she didn't even know herself.

Suddenly the door to the room flung open, and tall dark figure was standing before the two fae. His power was evident as he almost demanded an air of respect.

Dyson jumped to his feet, eyes a bright yellow color and fangs showing as he growled, recognizing the man.

"Down boy," the man raised his hand, and suddenly Dyson's legs gave out as he fell onto the bed.

Bo became enraged, standing to her feet after checking if the wolf was okay. Her eyes glowed the succubus blue as she said, "Who the hell are you?"

The man stepped forward, his hands out to the sides in a welcoming fashion. Before Bo knew it, she was in his embrace as he hugged her lovingly.

"Izabo! My daughter! How I have longed to finally meet you," he said, his voice practically trembling from happiness.

Bo pushed the man off and took a step back, sizing him up. "My—my father?"

The man smiled and placed his hand on Bo's shoulder in a supportive manner as she processed, "Yes child, your father."

Bo swatted his hand away, "What the hell have you been doing, I've heard the song multiple times, I've seen the tarot cards, you've been watching me? Why… Why wouldn't you just show yourself instead of screwing around with me and my friends and hiding in the shadows like a coward?"

The man's face softened, "I apologize for hiding myself Izabo, when I finally located you I wanted to make sure that you hadn't been corrupted by your mother."

"Effa gave her mind and her strength to protect me, although we did have a mother-daughter blow out the year before, but she hasn't corrupted me, only protected me. She just has a strange way of showing it sometimes." Bo said in defense of her mother.

The Wanderer sighed, "She does love you child… she loves you more than anything, just as I do. We just each see your potential and disagree about how it should be used."

"So you're after me for my power too," Bo sneered, finally thinking she had figured it out.

The man looked at her offended, "Of course not! You just have yet to fully understand your power, to be able to harness it." He paused, "Izabo, you're not safe."

Bo looked at him, "Is there something coming for me? What do you mean I'm not safe?"

The man looked at her with sad eyes, "No, you're not safe to be around. Not for any fae or human, they cannot rival your power Izabo. Had I have found you sooner, before your dawning, before you started tapping into your real power I could have helped you control it, I could have helped you to stay safe and grant those around you safety as well. But now, things have changed, it will take longer for you to learn due to your new found strength after the dawning. You have to stay with me Bo."

Bo's eyes glowed blue again, "I'm not going anywhere," her fury was beginning to take over as she could feel her other side taking over.

Dyson stood up next to her, glaring at the man who dared threaten to take Bo away.

The man put his hand out, "Wolf, you are extremely loyal to my daughter, protecting her though she is hardly the one who needs protecting."

Dyson snarled, taking a protective step forward as his only response to his comment.

The man smiled, "I thank you for watching over her. I will return her to you wolf. But she needs to stay with me until she understands who she really is."

Bo stepped in front of Dyson, her eyes glowing a brighter blue than ever before as her voice changed and the other side took complete control, "_I WILL GO WHERE I CHOOSE! NO ONE CAN DICTATE WHAT I DO, NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME! MY POWER IS MATCHED BY NO ONE, I WILL RULE OVER THEM ALL! THERE WILL BE NO DIVIDE IN POWER, THERE WILL ONLY BE ME!_"

Suddenly, the man's voice raised just as Bo's had in a God-like manner, "_THERE IS ONE WHO HOLDS MORE POWER THAN YOU CHILD, THE ONE WHO GRANTED YOU SUCH STRENGTH, THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU! YOU WILL NOT RULE, NOT UNTIL YOU ARE READY AND THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO RISE AS THE GREAT LEADER YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!_" He paused, lowering his voice back to its normal tone, "Focus Izabo, see through your power that is controlling you and take hold of it, push it back. You need not use it right now, you're emotional, passionate succubus side makes this more difficult, but you can control it."

Bo paused, the eternal struggle on her face evident as she battled for control over her body. Her eyes returned to their normal deep brown color as she fell to the ground, clutching at her chest and gasping for air.

She looked up at her father, who was standing over her. "You see Bo, it still controls you, and this is only the beginning of what you are able to do. If you discover this power without the proper preparations, you will be a ruler of evil rather than one of light bringing an age of prosperity to all of fae and human-kind. I have something to check on, but think about what I have told you Izabo."

Once The Wanderer had left the room, Dyson kneeled at Bo's side. The succubus leaned into his chest and began crying, "He's right Dyson, I don't have control! You saw me, the monster I can become!"

Dyson pulled her back with panic in his eyes, knowing what Bo was going to say next. "Dyson…" she paused and took a breath gaining control over her tears, "He's right, I have to stay."

* * *

Tamsin awoke to a bright light and a figure standing before her.

"Wake up Valkyrie," the voice said in a commanding tone.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to straighten her vision. When she realized who was standing in front of her she jumped to her feet ready to fight.

"Where's Bo?" She asked in a stern voice.

"My daughter is safe here." He said in a calm voice, "You refused to bring her to me. Why?"

"Because I know you; I've been around for centuries, I've seen you take the strongest and most virtuous warriors and watched as you used them, changing who they are from their noble selves and tempting them with the potential of power." Tamsin's voice was smooth, refusing to show him, her fear.

"A daughter should be with her father. Her power is far beyond anything either her mother or I could have anticipated, but she needs help. She is a mix of passion and power. She's unbalanced and can become unstable. She's only learned to control her succubus side, but not the rest. If she allows that passion to control her then who knows what she's capable of." The man reasoned with the Valkyrie.

"Your daughter is strong in more ways than any of you realize! No one sees it!" Tamsin almost yelled, "That passion you are talking about has _NOTHING_ to do with her being a succubus. That's just Bo's heart! Something you will never understand."

"You think you know my daughter's heart Valkyrie?" the man scoffed, "You have been my best for centuries, you have seen and caused more death, and taken more lives under my orders. I know the things you have done, and I know that anyone who claims to have a heart, would be incapable of doing any of those things."

Tamsin stopped for a moment, these orders, these terrible things she was forced to do, that is why she would never allow herself to care for anyone, until Bo.

"Your time is up Valkyrie. You have served me well, and for this I will give you a few more hours to get your affairs in order, but you're finished." He said to Tamsin in a firm voice.

The blonde flinched for a moment, "Bo…" she paused, "that is the only thing I want. As reward for all I have done, I want to see her before I expire."

The Wanderer paused pondering her request, "Why would I grant you such a favor, when you tried to keep her away from me. That hardly deserves—"

"I did everything for you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Tamsin cut him off and her voice trembled with anger. "Every last thing you asked me to do, I did. For lifetimes! I lived with death because you forced me to! I gave up everything!"

The man chuckled, "Calm yourself Valkyrie, aside from this you have served me well. You can see your friends once more before your time is up." He walked towards the door, but stopped and turned towards Tamsin with an evil smirk on his face, "I look forward to doing it all again after your rebirth." He laughed and walked out the door.

A single tear escaped Tamsin's eye. She had finally finished, but would not be granted peace. She would come back and once again serve The Wanderer for another millennium doing his bidding.

* * *

"You can't stay here Bo!" Dyson exclaimed, his breath ragged and his voice firm.

"Dyson you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! You don't have that right!" Bo yelled back, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Dyson yelled because he cared and she knew that. She took his hand and sat him down on the bed. "I want to stay Dyson. You know how long I have wanted to meet my father, and to find out who I really am. If I stay I can learn to fully embrace who I am, and can finally get some answers." She placed her hand on his face and gently stroked his cheek.

The wolf looked down and sighed, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

Bo paused, "I'm coming back Dyson," she gave him a reassuring smile.

The door opened again as The Wanderer entered the room. "Wolf, you need to come with me. You need to say your goodbyes to my daughter, and I will take you to your friend before you go home."

"Tamsin?" Dyson said in a concerned tone.

Bo eyes widened, and she felt sick at the thought of the Valkyrie being hurt.

"She's alright, but she will be staying with me as well," the man explained.

"I'll stay instead! Let me stay here and help Bo and let Tamsin go," Dyson begged.

The man smiled, "Very noble, but the Valkyrie is not staying here to help Izabo, she does not need help. It is the Valkyrie's time to expire, she has lived an extended life to begin with."

"You're going to kill her!" Dyson growled, not trusting the man's motives.

"Calm youself wolf, I am not going to kill the girl. This is her natural life process, there is nothing more that can be done." He explained in a calm voice.

Dyson turned to Bo and hugged her tight in his arms. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her, knowing it may be the last time he would have the chance. "You come back to me okay?" his voice was soft as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I will," Bo whispered stroking the back of his neck.

* * *

"You care deeply for my daughter?" The man asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked down the hall.

"Very much so," Dyson said in a low voice.

"Yet you are not together?" he pried.

Dyson sighed, "Her heart belongs to another, but my heart will forever remain with her as long as she will allow me to be in her life."

The man nodded, "Ahhhh yes, the human doctor."

"Yes, Lauren. She makes your daughter very happy," Dyson replied.

The man chuckled, "And yet they are no longer together either."

"No, I suppose they are not," the wolf retorted.

"Just like her mother," he laughed and shook his head. "Here we are, I will give you a few moments to say your goodbyes to the girl, and then I must send you away. Take care of the human doctor, and the little friend of Izabo's. I can see that the three of you care for her and will be good allies for her when she returns."

Dyson reached out his hand, "On my blood honor."

He opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

Tamsin was lying on a small cot staring up at the grey ceiling, in an empty room, almost like a cell.

"Nice digs," Dyson chuckled, startling the Valkyrie who had been deep in thought.

"Dyson thank God you're okay," she breathed a sigh of relief and stood to her feet, throwing her arms around the wolf taking him of guard, not used to her being so affectionate.

He pulled her back and sat on the edge of the bed with her, "Tamsin… why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Tamsin smirked, "Look, there's some things that even you and Bo can't fix." She paused for a moment realizing that she had requested her presence and not Dyson's. "Where is she anyway?"

"You know she's here?" Dyson said confused.

"Oh ya, her dad and I go a long ways back," she shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"What can I do for you Tamsin?" he asked, placing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her close in a supportive way.

"Take care of her," she whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to hold back tears.

"Take care of who?" Dyson said confused, not knowing that Tamsin had anyone in her life that she truly cared for.

She looked up at him and smirked, wiping her tears away, "The same bitch who has us all doting after her."

"Bo?" Dyson asked, his surprise clear from his tone.

Tamsin nodded, "Dyson listen to me. When she gets out of here, she's going to be strong, but loyal to him! You have to help her see that she doesn't need him to tell her what to do! She can stand on her own two feet Dyson, she's strong, and she has better instincts than anyone I have ever seen in my entire life. She needs to learn to follow them. He will convince her not to, not to follow her heart, but she knows good from evil in the greyest situations. Remind her of that Dyson, and take care of her."

Dyson nodded, "I promise. Tamsin…" he paused, "you—I mean do you lo—"

"It doesn't matter what I feel," Tamsin cut him off, "she deserves someone like you or Lauren, someone good, who can take care of her. I might be able to take care of her, but I'm sure as hell not one of the good ones." She looked to the floor remembering when Bo said those words to her, those words that made her want to keep living, and to live better, happier.

"Will I see you again?" Dyson asked.

"Never know. I'll be reborn again, retrained, turned hard over time, and then they'll send me out on missions again. Probably bigger ones at the beginning where I will be so strong. If we do cross paths, I won't remember you. If you do see me…" she paused, and smirked at him, "Do the smart thing and run the other way."

Dyson laughed, "You've been a great partner Tams." He said, tightening his arm around her.

"And you've been the best pet a girl could ask for," she laughed, petting his head like a dog.

Tamsin stood up, knowing it was time for him to leave while they were on a good note. "Maybe see you on the other side."

"You bet on it," Dyson smiled before walking out of the room.

Tamsin rested her hands on her knees, supporting her body weight, a wave of sadness hitting her. She walked over to the bed and laid down, praying that Bo would soon walk through those doors and give her the strength she needed to let go of this life so she could move onto the next.

Before Dyson had time to say anything to Bo's father concerning what Tamsin had just warned him about, he waved his hand and next time the wolf blinked, he was standing in his apartment alone.

* * *

Bo was pacing around the room, waiting impatiently to be able to see if Tamsin was alright.

When her father walked in, Bo didn't give him time to speak. "Take me to her," she said in a firm voice.

"As you wish Izabo," he smiled at his daughter.

When Bo entered the small cell, relief hit her as she saw Tamsin appeared to be in alright form, although clearly weak. Tamsin smiled as soon as she saw the brunette's face.

"Hey," Bo said shyly, not entirely sure why she felt so nervous.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tamsin smirked, and stood up to greet the succubus.

"So… you're—" Bo started, not wanting to finish the sentence, but luckily Tamsin answered before she had time to continue.

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking down at the ground, a sharp pang of sadness hitting her heart, knowing this would be the last time she would see Bo, and feel this way for her.

Bo read Tamsin's face and took long strides forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight hug.

Initially the Valkyrie's instincts said to pull away and not let her get to close, but she knew there was no need to keep a distance now, so instead she wrapped her arms around her waist and relaxed into Bo's embrace.

When the succubus pulled back she looked Tamsin right in the eye. "How are you feeling?" she asked, concerned she was in pain.

"I feel fine, just a little tired. I hear it's just like falling asleep. Except when you wake up, you're no longer you." Tamsin said, breaking Bo's gaze and looking down to the floor.

"What do you mean? Like you'll come back to life?" Bo asked, seeing a glimmer of hope at seeing Tamsin again.

The blonde looked back up at her, "Sort of, I mean I'll still look the same, but I won't have any memory of my past life. I'll be retrained and serve again for another thousand or so years, but the experiences that made me who I am now will all be forgotten." She smirked at Bo, "So I may not be a total bitch."

Bo laughed, while she admitted the Valkyrie was a little rough around the edges, she wouldn't have it any other way. No one could piss her off like Tamsin, but no one could make her feel the way the Valkyrie did in general. Bo had never allowed herself to wonder why because she had been with Lauren, although deep down she knew.

"So you get a clean slate?" Bo asked, trying to understand this process.

"Yeah pretty much, whole new life," Tamsin answered.

Bo paused for a moment deep in thought, "So you have absolutely no memories from this life at all?"

Tamsin looked at Bo's face, seeing that she was beginning to understand why she had fought so hard to stay around as long as she could. "Nope, I'll be a baby fae like you. I'll need to relearn how to control my abilities, how to fight, I won't remember anyone from my last life, and the feelings I currently have for anyone or anything will be lost. Which means my long time love affair with vodka is officially over, although I'm sure we'll find one another again," Tamsin laughed, not wanting Bo to feel sad or pity for her.

To her surprise Bo looked angry, she stood up and stomped to the door and started beating on it angrily. "Let me the fuck out of here Wanderer! We've gotta talk!"

Tamsin stood up, thinking she was crazy for talking to him like that. She hadn't even had time to warn her about him yet, their time together couldn't be done so soon. "Bo what the hell are you doing?! You can't do anything now!" She whispered loudly to her.

"The hell I can't! Time to see if baby has daddy wrapped around her little finger or not!" She said to Tamsin. "Open the damn door Wanderer or so help me—"

The door opened wide to see the man standing before them laughing at his daughter's outburst. "Strong-willed isn't she?" he said looking towards Tamsin.

"Tell me about it," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"We've gotta talk for a moment," Bo walk out into the hall, "I'll be right back." She said, looking in at Tamsin, her voice still dripping with frustration.

The man closed the cell door and looked towards his daughter.

"You want me to stay here with you, follow your orders obediently and not fight you every fucking step of the way!" Bo was practically yelling at him.

"Yes dear, that is all that I want Izabo, I want us to get to know each other, and be allowed the chance to teach my daughter." He said in a sincere voice.

"Then let her keep her memory and comeback with me!" Bo exclaimed, "That's the deal!"

He pondered his daughter's request for a moment, knowing that if they struck some sort of a bargain then it would save much effort where the girl was so stubborn. "I cannot allow her to keep her memory Bo, she needs to pass on to the next life and she cannot go through the proper proceedings of a Valkyrie without being completely innocent and open-minded."

"Well then—" Bo threw her hands in the air, but the man raised his hand signaling for her to be quiet so he could continue.

"But, I can supress the memories, and allow them to comeback over time as different things trigger them after she is through with her training. You have to understand this request though Izabo. The trials that a Valkyrie faces, the death that she has dealt with on a regular basis, all of her pain could be gone. It is considered a gift," he said, awaiting her response.

Bo stopped for a moment, remembering the discomfort Tamsin was in when she had sensed what the person in the cell before them had gone through prior to dying. Maybe it was best for her to forget. But Bo saw the pain in Tamsin's eyes when she stopped fighting her, admitting her fears, and again in the cells she could see that she didn't want to forget. That is what made her more alive than anyone she had ever met. Tamsin's willingness to fight for her life. "Fine. Now what do I have to agree to in return?" Bo asked.

The Wanderer nodded, "It will be done, but after she passes, you cannot tell her about her memory until after you have both returned home. She must remain pure until she has finished her training and is ready to perform her duties as a Valkyrie once more."

"Okay, but I still want to see her, I will be nothing more than her friend I swear, but if we are both going to be here, I want us to be together. And I want to stay with her until she passes. I will not let her go through this alone." Bo demanded.

"Both you and the Valkyrie will be very busy with your training, although if this is what you want, then your request will be granted my child." He paused, "In return for granting these requests, you will listen to all I have to teach you, will follow your training, and will not fight me."

Bo nodded, "I swear on my blood honor."

"Then so be it," he nodded, "your training will begin tomorrow."

"I said I will stay with Tamsin until she passes," Bo said in a firm voice.

"And so you will." He responded, walking away.

Bo stood there for a moment, realizing he meant that Tamsin wouldn't make it through the night. She shook the thought away knowing she had to be strong for her friend, and opened the door to the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, and attitude plastered all over her face, "How'd it go? Even that classic Bo Dennis charm can't save a dead woman," she said already knowing the answer.

Bo looked at her and couldn't help but allow smile to play on her lips; even on death's door the Valkyrie couldn't ditch that attitude.

She wished that she could tell Tamsin about the deal and give her hope, at least for tonight, and even though the blonde would not remember after waking up, Bo was afraid this would breach her deal with The Wanderer and wasn't willing to risk it.

The brunette threw her hands up playfully in defeat. "Look I had to try," Bo paused and her face became more serious. She looked down at the ground "but I did convince him to let me stay here with you… until you, well… you know."

She paused for a moment, thinking about how emotionally guarded the Valkyrie usually was and considered the possibility that maybe she didn't want her there. "And I'm staying, likey or not." She stated with a smirk on her face.

Tamsin had moved from the wall she was leaning on, all attitude gone as she said, "Likey," in a sincere tone. She walked over to the bed and gestured for Bo to sit beside her, "I have to impart some knowledge on you succubus, at least I've gained that in my old age," she paused and smirked, "and an extremely high tolerance for alcohol," she added.

Bo smiled, "Is this going to be 'the talk'… because that ship has long since sailed and is probably half way to Fiji by now," she chuckled.

This was one of the reasons Tamsin was so grateful Bo would be staying with her, she could always make her laugh because they just seemed to get each other, and she wanted that in her final hours.

She rolled her eyes, "No succu-slut, I wouldn't dare give you that lecture. I just need to fill you in on some stuff before I'm out of the picture."

"Well why don't you go ahead and… fill me in then," she smirked, proud of her little innuendo.

"I'm being serious here Bo," she sighed, and glanced up at the beautiful succubus unable to resist adding, "Although that would be a great last meal," she smirked.

Bo made her eyes flash blue for a moment, and grinned. This could possibly be the last time she would get to flirt with Tamsin like this, so she decided to push the flirtation as far as she could, "You have no idea Valkyrie."

The blonde stared for a moment pushing images of Bo from her mind before clearing her throat, "So…" she began changing the subject, "Do you fully realize what you're up against with your old man? Has he told you what his intentions are?"

Bo paused for a moment, "I'm not really sure, although I don't really think I have much say on the matter at this point. He wants me to do some kind of training, and to teach me how to control my power because I am a danger to both humans and fae if I ever lose control. He said that where I am a succubus, my passion drives and controls me, which is true I guess."

Tamsin looked down to the floor, frustrated that Bo truly believed the words she was saying. "Listen Bo, he will train you, and you will get more control over your power, but I've seen what your father does. He takes powerful warriors with lots of potential, and manipulates them into thinking that they need him. He tempts them with power and changes their values." She paused deciding to be as honest as she could be with the succubus and looked up, deep into her eyes, "You don't need him… You don't need anyone. I know that you want to get to know your dad, and you want to learn how to harness your power, and you should use him for that… learn as much as you can, but Bo you have to put on a strong act and make him believe you need him and are under his control. If you fall for his trap… his lies, the moment he asks you to do some bad shit, you'll do it against your better judgement. He is using you Bo, no matter what he says, he is. Follow your instincts. You're strong all on your own, and I'm not referring to you being a succubus when I say that, so you chose carefully who you let into your life… because whoever is, is damn lucky."

Tamsin saw that look in Bo's eye. The same one she had in the bathtub, and after they had finished beating the hell out of each other. She loved that look, but knew that she could never take advantage of it. She gazed at Bo for a few moments longer, and just as Bo's eyes dropped to the blonde's mouth, she stood up and walked over to the sink to grab some water.

The brunette stared into the space where Tamsin had just been, and had that, _'what the hell just happened… there's no way I just misinterpreted that moment' _look on her face. Every time Bo thought there was something there, a real moment, as soon as she would decide to move in, Tamsin would always take her by surprise and run away.

"How can you do that?" Bo murmured. The words slipped out of her mouth as she stood from the bed and gazed at Tamsin in wonderment.

Tamsin turned the tap on; "Do what?" she asked in a confused tone, refusing to look back.

"How can you say something, so honest and look at me with those eyes that I swear see into my soul, and then pull away every time," Bo asked, moving closer to the blonde.

The Valkyrie closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against the sink, how much longer could she fight these feelings. Death was feeling like an easy escape, but she felt more alive in this moment than she had in centuries. _"Fuck it,"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm the one who's dying, if she gets emotionally attached then that's her issue, she has the wolf and the doc to help get over me if I tell her."_

"It kills me…" Tamsin whispered and forced herself to turn and face the succubus who was now only few steps away. "It kills me every time, but you can't go there with me Bo. You remembered me freaking out, asking why you cared so much when we were outside the premises of Taft's compound. If I thought for a second that it would just be a feed for you, then that would be fine, but when you look at me with those eyes…" she paused and looked into them, "those perfect eyes that say everything I want to hear, but can't because the second they become a reality, I can't just be that bitch Valkyrie who you occasionally flirted with! And I'm not going to love you and leave you, dying or not!" Tamsin was almost yelling now, frustrated by how much she wanted Bo, but knowing she couldn't have her.

Bo was speechless; stunned that somehow the blonde could see exactly what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes. "Tamsin…" she whispered as she reached a hand out and grabbed hers.

The blonde shook her hand off; knowing if Bo came any closer there would be no way she could resist her. She decided to go mean and try to scare her away, "I don't need your pity sex, or feelings, or whatever the hell it is that you're trying to do. I think you need to go." She felt her heart break as she said the words, and looked down to the ground waiting for Bo walk out.

Bo paused for a moment knowing exactly why the Valkyrie was saying this. "Tamsin… look at me," she said in a stern voice.

Tamsin looked up, unable to deny Bo.

"You said you can see exactly what I'm feeling just by looking into my eyes," she moved closer to Tamsin, "what are they telling you right now?"

Bo looked at Tamsin, and could tell by her face the Valkyrie knew that all Bo wanted in this moment was to be with her.

Tamsin gazed at Bo for a moment, allowing herself a chance to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes one last time, feeling their warmth. Just as she moved to walk away again to adjust her bed sheets, Bo grabbed her wrist and pulled the blonde into her arms.

"You're not running away again Tamsin, not this time," Bo whispered before crashing her lips into Tamsin's, and kissing her with all the urgency and passion she could manage, finally releasing all of that pent up sexual tension and desire between them.

* * *

Dyson had left his apartment in search of Lauren, the only other person who he knew loved Bo as much as him. He drove to her apartment and knocked, feeling relief that she was there safe when she answered the door, and not being held captive somewhere by Taft's people.

"Dyson?" she asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen Lauren, there isn't much time. I know what you did to Taft during the surgery, using different fae DNA instead of mine. I know you sacrificed your relationship with Bo, making her think you were siding with Taft. But now Bo is in trouble. Her father took her, I'm not sure where exactly, but she's staying with him to learn to control her power and learn about her heritage. But I don't trust him Lauren; we have to do something to make sure she gets back to us safe." Dyson was breathless, trying to waste as little time as possible.

The doctor stood there stunned for a moment, "You have no idea where she is?"

"None," Dyson shook his head, "He waved his hand in front of me and the next thing I knew I was standing in my apartment."

Lauren stepped aside to invite him in, "What do you have in mind? I mean we have no location, no real information, we don't even know who her father is." The concern was evident in her voice, terrified she would never see Bo again without being able to explain that she did not betray her and make things right.

"I have no idea, that's why I came here," Dyson replied.

An idea flashed through Lauren's mind, "The Norn," she said, thinking out loud.

Dyson gave her a skeptical look. His previous dealings with the Norn made him hesitant to consider such a drastic option, "Lauren, are you sure… The last time I dealt with the Norn she—"

"I know what she took from you Dyson, but if it's our only chance at getting Bo back…" Lauren said, fully understanding what a risk they would be taking going to her.

"You're right…" Dyson admitted, "I'll drive," he said, holding the door open for Lauren as they left the apartment.

* * *

Tamsin allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments longer, savouring the feeling of Bo's lips against hers. She felt a rush of happiness wash over her, knowing that kissing Bo would be the last thing she would do in this lifetime, but before the brunette had a chance to deepen the kiss, Tamsin pushed her away.

Bo stepped back for a moment, looking at the blonde who stared back at her with fire in her eyes. It was clear that there was some sort of internal battle going on in the Valkyries mind, but before Bo had time decide whether it was lust or fury, Tamsin rushed forward and pushed Bo into the cement wall behind her, kissing her hard, allowing her feelings to control her and giving into her carnal desires.

She could feel Tamsin finally giving into her feelings as the blonde moved her hand to Bo's face to hold the kiss longer. Bo deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue along the Valkyrie's bottom lip before entering her wanting mouth, where their tongues swirled around one another fighting for dominance.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's shirt and ripped it off her body, and Tamsin quickly followed suit, removing Bo's as well.

The girls backed up for a moment, taking in each other's bodies, allowing their eyes to wander over all they had wanted for so long now.

Bo grabbed Tamsin by the belt loops of her jeans and pulled their bodies flush together and spun, switching their positions against the wall. She kissed down her neck, and clamped her teeth down on her shoulder causing the blonde to moan with pleasure at the stinging sensation.

The blonde was ravenous, barely able to contain her sexual excitement where she had longed to be with the succubus for so long. She unhooked the brunette's bra and slid her hand up to cup her breast, kneading her nipple between her thumb and fingers, and feeling a great deal of satisfaction as it hardened under her touch.

Bo could feel herself becoming hotter as Tamsin continued finding her sweet spots and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her succubus side at bay. She had no intentions of feeding from the blonde, afraid it would shorten their time together, so she desperately fought trying not to let her eyes change to their succubus blue.

The Valkyrie was making it difficult for Bo, grabbing her and lifting her onto the sink as she began making out with her again. The succubus grabbed a handful of blonde hair and jerked back, and felt aroused as Tamsin smirked, looking into her eyes, clearly enjoying the roughness.

Bo pulled Tamsin closer wrapping her legs around her waist, and unhooked her bra with ease before bringing their lips together for another heated kiss.

The Valkyrie grabbed Bo by her thighs and picked her up, thrashing her hard against the wall and grinding her hips between the brunette's legs.

The succubus chuckled, "You're pretty strong for someone who's supposed to be dying."

Tamsin lifted her mouth from Bo's neck where she had been marking her, wanting to make sure the brunette would have something to remember her by in the morning, she smirked, "I want to go out with a bang."

Bo lowered her legs to the floor and pushed Tamsin switched their positions again, quickly undoing the Valkyrie's pants and stripping them off.

"That can be arranged," Bo murmured.

The blonde wrapped one of her legs around Bo, and the succubus took complete advantage sliding her fingers into her underwear and swept one through Tamsin's center, letting out a breathy chuckle, "God you're practically dripping wet," she moaned in approval.

The Valkyrie smirked and kissed Bo, moaning as the succubus manipulated her fingers around her clitoris, but never making direct contact. Tamsin's hips were moving with her fingers, begging for more stimulation as the succubus teased her further taking one of her breasts in her mouth and flicking her tongue over the nipple, gently sucking before suddenly firmly biting down.

"Fuck Bo," Tamsin cried out, nearly coming right then.

Bo looked up at her and smirked, gently nibbling and teasing the other breast before once again biting down. Luckily Bo had removed her hand, sensing the blonde wouldn't be able to handle that kind of stimulation without reaching release, and the succubus was nowhere near being done with her yet.

She grabbed Tamsin's leg that was wrapped around her waist and lifted it onto her shoulder, she looked at the Valkyrie impressed, "Flexible," she murmured.

Tamsin smirked, "You have no idea."

Bo slowly inserted a finger into Tamsin feeling her walls quiver around her. Tamsin let out a long, slow moan as Bo carefully worked the finger in and out of her, not wanting her to come yet.

She gently grinded herself against Tamsin in rhythm with her finger, running her other hand up the length of the Valkyrie's leg that was on her shoulder, extremely turned on that she could handle a position like this with such ease.

Bo pressed her thumb down on Tamsin's clit for a moment, but felt her tighten, so immediately she decided to refrain from such stimulation, loving the thrill and challenge it posed to keep the blonde teetering on the edge of release, truly testing her skills, knowing one wrong move would send her over the edge.

Bo continued getting a feel for Tamsin's body, curling her finger once, feeling just how inflamed her g-spot was, practically begging for stimulation.

"You really are close aren't you?" Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear, having to stop her finger inside her for a moment because just her words nearly brought the Valkyrie to orgasm.

"Mhmm," Tamsin admitted, her voice cracking as she tried to speak. She bit her lower lip, trying to regain some sense of control over her body.

Bo knew exactly what she was doing and smirked, quickly pulling her fingers back and immediately thrust them inside her hard causing Tamsin to cry out feeling the beginning of her orgasm, but not quite getting there. "Now don't try and pull back now," she chuckled, "I'm just starting to have fun."

"So this is what hell feels like," Tamsin moaned, Bo holding her fingers in place, not moving an inch.

"But it's such a sweet hell isn't it," Bo murmured as she shot a wave of pleasure through the Valkyrie's center.

"God yes," she groaned, as the succubus managed to support Tamsin's weight when her leg gave out from the sensation.

Tamsin leaning on Bo caused a stirring of emotion within her and she removed the Valkyrie's leg from her shoulder, and pulled her in close for a long, lingering kiss. The succubus fought her urge to end it by withdrawing some of Tamsin's sweet chi, and instead moved to her neck to hide the fact that her eyes were glowing a bright blue. She closed her eyes hard and focused on the taste of Tamsin's soft skin, how her quiet moans sounded like music to her ears, and how she didn't need to feed from her to enjoy this, which finally calmed her succubus side.

The blonde grabbed Bo and kissed her again, moving her backwards until Bo felt the cot against the back of her knees. Tamsin smirked and bent down, sliding her hands behind the brunette's knees and pulled her feet from underneath her causing Bo to unexpectedly fall onto the cot with a thud.

Tamsin quickly undid her pants and slid her hand down, as Bo looked up at her with a devilish smile. When Tamsin's hand had reached Bo's wet center she realized something was missing. She looked down at Bo who was smiling up at her playfully, as her mind flashed back to the succubus revealing she doesn't wear underwear.

Bo bit her lip and smirked, "I told you…"

Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Why… Why don't I get to keep this memory," she chuckled shaking her head.

Bo laughed, "Get over here," she said, grabbing Tamsin by her waist and pulling her on top.

The Valkyrie quickly discarded Bo's jeans and began encircling her finger over Bo's sweet spot and playfully teasing her nipples with her mouth and teeth. She began gradually kissing and nibbling down Bo's body, bypassing her center and moving her mouth to her thigh where she began trailing open mouthed kisses down towards where Bo was dying for her to be.

She kissed the outside of her center, gently teasing her wet tongue over the opening, but not pressing down hard enough to reach the sensitive areas. Bo lifted her hips from the mattress, trying desperately to get Tamsin to go harder, but the Valkyrie pulled back and looked up at her, "What was that about sweet hell?" she said in a husky voice, opening her slightly with her fingers and blowing on her wanting clit.

Bo moaned loudly, "God please Tamsin!" she begged, trying to hold back her succubus side which was proving to add more excitement for Bo.

Tamsin smiled and obliged, flicking her tongue over Bo's clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard causing Bo to cry out.

She inserted two fingers into the succubus, fucking her hard as she continued stimulating her with her tongue and mouth. The blonde began curling her fingers finding the rough spot that she knew would send Bo over the edge.

"Ahhh fuck Tamisn!" Bo was beyond screaming now, and Tamsin hoped that the room was sound proof, but also enjoyed the fact that she was making the Wanderer's daughter moan and scream her name while in his compound.

"Mmmm, louder," Tamsin murmured from between her legs, causing a strong wave of arousal to overcome the succubus.

She shifted onto her elbow to sit herself up, giving herself a better view of the blonde between her legs, and grabbed the back of Tamsin head with the other hand pushing her harder into her center. Bo's chest heaved forward and her head fell back and she began screaming Tamsin's name over and over as she hit her climax and climbed higher than she had ever experienced, maybe because of the entire situation, or maybe because of who it was fucking her, but she didn't give herself time to care.

As soon as she had come down, she pulled Tamsin back up on top of her and rolled, forcing the two girls to fall from the cot and land on the floor. Bo quickly forced Tamsin's legs apart and began grinding their wet centers together, watching the Valkyrie's face as her eyes began to roll due to her build up. Bo trailed her hands over her shoulders, neck and chest sending waves of pleasure through her, all the while thrusting her hips.

She could see the blonde was quickly building to her release and smirked as she brought her lips to Tamsin's ear, "You want me inside of you?"

"Fuck!" Tamsin moaned, "Yes! Inside, yes!" she cried out.

Bo dropped her hand between Tamsin's legs and inserted two fingers this time into the tight blonde. Tamsin felt completely full and Bo relentlessly hammered her fingers in and out of her, all the while grinding their bodies together on the floor.

The succubus dropped her head down hiding it in Tamsin's neck as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to hide the blue in her eyes, but Tamsin grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her, knowing what Bo was trying to do. When she pulled back, Bo unwillingly opened her eyes, and Tamsin smiled as she gazed into them, admiring their beauty.

The look the Valkyrie gave her of pure acceptance allowed Bo to regain control over herself, although her eye color didn't change back. She smirked, "Ready?"

"Yyy—yes," Tamsin moaned anxiously awaiting her release.

Bo thrust her fingers inside and curled over her sweet spot as she sent strong waves of pleasure through Tamsin causing her to scream, unable to form a coherent sentence. Bo brought her fingers back and continued this pattern as the blonde climbed higher and higher, the waves traveling through her, making her entire body tense as she hit her peak.

"God Bo!" She yelled, not knowing how much longer she could take handle remaining at the peak of her orgasm. Finally she felt herself begin to relax, as Bo slowed her pace and kissed her gently, helping her through the remainder of her climax.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo, who was resting on top of her. "You didn't feed?" she asked.

"No," Bo answered, intertwining her fingers with Tamsin's.

"Why not? I'm going to be dead in a few hours anyway, what could it hurt," she chuckled.

"I want as much time with you as I can get," Bo admitted, looking up at the Valkyrie who was clearly stunned by her words.

"Oh," Tamsin whispered, kissing the top of Bo's head, breathing her in, savouring the moment.

Bo took a deep breath, "Tamsin… I think I might—"

"Bo don't," Tamsin quickly cut her off, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. "Me too, but we can't. This can only be tonight, you can't let yourself go there. I'm going to be gone in the morning, and you'll be here, alone with no one to help you. So don't," she stroked her long brown hair soothingly.

Bo closed her eyes, understanding what she was saying, "But… You, you do to?" she asked clarifying, desperately wanting something to hold on to.

Tamsin smiled down at her, "Yes, I do too," she said, gently kissing her.

Bo closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Tamsin's strong heart, regretting never allowing herself to do this before now.

* * *

Dyson and Lauren pulled up to the house where the Norn lived. When they walked in, it smelled of the forest and moss; fresh air surrounded them though they were inside of a stuffy old house decorated with different trinkets that didn't really match.

The old woman was sitting on the chair facing the other direction, but could sense their presence.

"Brave of you to show your face here again wolf, after your little human entered my lair with that chainsaw. I assume she met her end from the Kitsune who's powers spilt on her." She said in a raspy voice, clearly pleased by the thought of Kenzi paying for going all lumberjack on her to get Dyson's love back.

She turned quickly from her chair, "And yet you bring another human into my home!" she exclaimed, seeing Lauren.

"I work for the Ash," Lauren said raising her hands slowly in defense, trying to calm the woman. "I have nothing but respect for you and your ways, and have no intention of causing you any harm or difficulties; we are here to seek out your help."

The woman smiled, "Ahh… the human doctor who found the cure. You know that my help comes at a price?" she asked, curious as to what their proposal would be.

Dyson nodded, "We know Norn. We want to grant someone safety."

The woman shook her head and cackled, "Not the succubus!" she said amused.

"Yes," Lauren said taking a step forward. "We both love her. But she has been taken away by her father, the Wanderer. We want to make sure she comes back to us safely."

"Ahh…" The woman nodded, a wicked idea coming to her mind. "And I assume you will both refuse to give me your love."

"Absolutely not," Dyson said in a stern voice.

"Then… a sacrifice from those who love the succubus, will serve as reward for one," she said, smiling.

"No riddles Norn. Explain yourself before we agree to anything," Dyson said, frustrated by how cryptic the old woman was.

The Norn smiled, "Now you are learning how to make a deal wolf." She paused, " In exchange for the succubus' guaranteed safety and return home, I will place a spell on Bo's heart. Rather than being able to keep up with loving multiple people, she will become destined to have one true love that will make her happier than anything she ever imagined. The succubus will be granted the ability to have monogamy. She will only love one and the love will never again waiver. Whoever she chooses to truly commit herself to next will have her forever. The other will be left alone, never able to be with the succubus again. The spell will only allow those who currently are in love with the succubus to be eligible as the true love, although this decision will be left entirely up to Bo." She cackled at her wicked plan, amused by the panicked looks on Dyson and Lauren's faces. "If you choose to take this deal, you must swear not to tell the succubus, and to forever keep this to yourselves so Bo's decision cannot be swayed. The succubus will remain herself, and maintain her current nature of needing multiple partners, until she finally agrees to commit herself to someone, until then, she will continue loving all of you, and whoever else she chooses."

Dyson and Lauren looked at one another, "Dyson, if we do this, not only will she be safe, but we are guaranteeing Bo's happiness for the rest of her life. We would finally be put out of our misery once she finally chooses. As far as I know, we are the only two who truly love Bo in that way, and I know that if she doesn't end up with me, I can make peace with the idea of you ending up with her, as much as it would hurt, because I know you will take care of her, just as I would."

The wolf thought for a moment, hating the idea of potentially loosing Bo forever. "Norn. If she ends up with the doctor instead of me, what is to become of my love? Will I be plagued with loving Bo for the rest of my existence if she does not choose me?"

"Nature will correct itself if you are not chosen wolf." The Norn said, pleased that they seemed to want to take the deal, sensing there was another who truly loved Bo.

"Fine, I accept." Dyson said in a deep voice.

"As do I," Lauren seconded.

"Then a deal is struck!" The woman exclaimed, "Go now and wait for your love to return to you." She said, an evil smile playing on her face.

* * *

The girls were now lying on the cot, Tamsin holding Bo in her arms. They were laughing and joking back and forth, enjoying what time they had left, similar to when they were infected by the parasite.

"It's impossible!" Tamsin exclaimed, "I've been with two other succubi before you, neither of which were as strong mind you, but there's no way! I don't buy it," she was giggling, very unlike Tamsin, but she decided to let her guard down and just enjoy herself for tonight.

"15 seconds! I can guarantee I can make it happen in that time!" Bo smirked.

"You seriously think you can make a girl come in 15 seconds, come on succubus, I know you're good bu—"

Tamsin was cut short by Bo sending a strong wave of persuasion through her where her hand had been on the blonde's stomach, "One." Bo counted, her eyes turning electric blue.

The Valkyrie was speechless. The succubus had been holding back before with the waves of desire.

"Two." Bo whispered into her ear, kissing down her neck, allowing waves to flow through her mouth and hands, completely enveloping Tamsin.

"Three." She murmured, before tracing her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip.

"Four." The succubus began tracing her hand from Tamsin's chest and hovered for a moment over her center.

"Five." she chuckled, hearing Tamsin moan loudly as she made her first contact with her clitoris, sending another strong wave through her.

"Six." She whispered before leaning in and kissing her hard, increasing her intensity on her sweet spot.

Bo looked down at Tamsin and smiled devilishly before thrusting two fingers hard into her center, "Seven."

"Eight." She smiled as she pinned Tamsin to the bed with her other arm, and began fucking her hard, cranking her charm to 11.

"Nine." She moaned loudly so Tamsin who was now screaming again could hear her.

She could feel the Valkyrie begin to tighten around her fingers, but didn't slow her pace, "Ten." She counted, feeling the cot shake back and forth in rhythm with her thrusts.

Bo pounded into the blonde relentlessly, not letting off on the charm for a second, seeing the effect it was having on her. "Eleven."

Suddenly, the fragile legs on the cot folded in, and the mattress fell to the floor with a crash, "Twelve." Bo laughed, the blonde hardly realising what had just happened, to busy moaning and screaming, though they had just broken the bed.

Bo knew she had Tamsin where she wanted her, "Thirteen." She said as she began curling her fingers and thumbing her clit while thrusting.

"Fourteen." Bo smiled, as Tamsin looked up at her, knowing what was about to happen.

The succubus stopped for a moment and smirked, "Fifteen." She said thrusting hard and sending waves through Tamsin. The blonde began moaning loudly as she completely tightened around Bo's fingers and hit her climax, taking her finger nails and dragging them down Bo's back as she bit down hard on her shoulder to try and control her screams.

"Shit," Tamsin breathed as she came down, unclenching her teeth from the succubus who was now looking down at her with a cocky smile.

"Told you," Bo smirked, and kissed her. Tamsin brought her hand up to hold the kiss longer, and the two lingered for a moment, breathing each other in.

"Thank you for staying with me," Tamsin whispered, her voice sincere and vulnerable.

Bo looked down at her and smiled sweetly, running her hand over the side of her cheek, "I'm here for you Tamsin, and I will be here for you after. I'm not going anywhere." She paused for a moment, looking down at her, "I will always be here for you."

The blonde fought to keep tears from filling her eyes at Bo's words. She pulled her in close and the girls held each other, wishing they could stay in this moment forever, knowing that when they woke up tomorrow everything would be different.

* * *

When Bo awoke, she was still lying on Tamsin's chest, but something felt different.

"Tamsin," Bo whispered.

No response. She took a second and closed her eyes realising what was different. Her heart beat, that strong rhythmic beat that had soothed Bo to sleep last night was gone.

Bo shifted, taking her into her arms and lying her limp body over her lap and gently tapped her face, "Tamsin… please," she cried, trying once to breathe chi into her, but knowing it wouldn't work, it was just a desperate attempt at getting her back.

"You can't be gone Tamsin," she said angrily as she cried.

She stroked her soft blonde hair, and kissed her forehead, resting her forehead against Tamsin's, "You're coming back to me," she whispered, "I am going to be here for you every step of the way, and we are going back together. Last night isn't going to just be some kind of dream that will be left in the past." She cried, praying her words were true.

She pulled her head back and gazed down at the Valkyrie's lifeless body, "I will always be here for you." She whispered once more.

A loud knocking came at the door.

"Just a minute!" Bo yelled angrily.

She quickly threw on her own clothes and dressed Tamsin, not wanting people to see her this vulnerable, knowing how much she would hate it.

She kissed Tamsin's forhead once more and stroked her head before wiping her tears and opening the door. The Wanderer was standing outside. "It's time Isabeau." He said sympathetically, motioning down the hall. She looked back at Tamsin's body once more before following the man down the hall to begin her training.

* * *

It had been a week of learning about different Gods, and Asgard, finding out her father was Odin, and she was a goddess, or demi-god hence her overwhelming strength, which was combined her succubus power. Every morning and evening, she would sit at a large dinner table to the right of her father, and they would discuss her life and all that he had missed over the last few decades. He told her about how he and her mother had fallen in love, but she was turned in by her father and imprisoned. He wanted desperately to find her, but the peace amongst the two sides was too important, so he decided to wait, but when she escaped and disappeared, he was unable to find her again.

"Isabeau, I am glad that we have taken this time to get to know one another. You can't imagine how proud I am of the person who have become, but it is time to start the next phase of you training. You will train alongside warriors to build your physical strength and tactical skills, and you will work with me to learn to control your abilities. You can be so powerful my child," he said.

As soon as he said the word 'powerful' Tamsin entered Bo's mind, as she had been all week. She remembered her warning, explaining that he would tempt her with power, but end up controlling and manipulating her in the end.

"Thank you," Bo said sweetly.

She paused for a moment and looked up at her father with wide eyes, "My friend. The Valkyrie who expired. Is she okay now?" Bo asked, not wanting to seem over eager and upset him, but she had to know.

He smiled, "You have a big heart Isabeau. Yes, the Valkyrie has been reborn and has commenced the beginning stages of her training."

Bo felt a wave of relief wash over her, "You said before that I would get to see her regularly," she stated.

"Yes, I have arranged for the two of you to train with each other during the tactical training. This way it shouldn't waste any time, and you can still see your friend." He said, sounding proud of how efficient his plan was.

Bo chuckled, "How has she been making out with her first week?"

"The Valkyrie is a very impressive warrior I must say. She is focused, follows orders, and is currently the best we have in the class of Valkyries. They had some trouble the first day or so, she seemed to be too soft-hearted, however she quickly came around after they reasoned with her. Now some of the mentors are complaining about her attitude," he laughed, "she is definitely a true warrior, and will serve us well."

Bo smiled at the thought of Tamsin telling off her instructor, when she caught on to his final words, "What do you mean by serve?"

"The Valkyries go forth and collect souls of great warriors and send them to Valhalla after they pass as reward for their sacrifices. Valkyries can fight alongside these warriors, and help them in anyway they can, dictating battles' outcomes and giving a significant advantage to their side," he explained as if this was perfectly normal.

"Who decides which side to give the advantage to?" Bo asked, skeptical.

"I do," he chuckled. "I look into the leaders, and what cause drives them, whoever has the most noble and virtuous cause, I will send aid too."

"Sounds like a lot of power," Bo mumbled.

His voice became serious, "It is child. I decide who lives and dies, whose souls may come to Valhalla to live in warriors' paradise. I dictate the Valkyries who are incredibly strong creatures, but they are devout servants to me."

Bo nodded, seeing the twinkle in his eye as he thought about power, "Sounds like a big job, how do you keep it go to your head?" she asked, interested to hear his response.

"Control child," he answered.

Bo raised her brow, noting that he certainly liked having control, but wasn't entirely sure that he had any over himself.

"So Tamsin, I will see her tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't make a comment she would regret later.

He smiled, "Tomorrow morning you will be woken up and will be brought to the training center, she will be there as well. You will train together."

Bo tried to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her face and show her excitement at seeing Tamsin again.

* * *

A small brunette woman, with ringlette curls gently woke Bo the next morning.

"Isabeau," she whispered as Bo turned and threw a pillow over her head, not wanting to get up yet.

"Isabeau," she said again in her sweet voice, "It's time for you to get ready for your training at the center."

Bo groaned rolling over and looking at the woman, "How can you sound so damn cheerful in the morning?"

"I just feel privileged to be serving here," she answered. "Breakfast is downstairs, your father will not be joining you, but he wishes you the best of luck with your first day."

"Won't be joining me because he's still asleep," Bo complained as she rolled out of bed and grabbed her workout clothes. It was impressive that Odin knew her size without having to ask.

* * *

As Bo began to wake up, eating her breakfast and drinking coffee, she began to get excited, remembering who she would be seeing while training today. She tried to prepare herself, knowing that Tamsin wouldn't remember Bo, and this would be her first impression to the Valkyrie.

The curly haired girl led her to an elevator, "It's on the bottom floor Ms. Dennis. Once you've arrived, they will introduce you to your training partner, and you will remain there training until lunch. After this, you will come back here to the top floor, and you will work on your other specialized abilities."

Bo nodded and smiled, "Thanks… I'm sorry what's your name?"

The girl looked at her surprised for a moment, "Jenny," she responded shyly.

"Thanks Jenny," Bo said before entering the elevator.

When she arrived down stairs, Bo couldn't believe what she saw. The room was massive, and filled with obstacle courses, walls with different weapons mounted on them, and mats that looked like they were used for sparing.

A tall, dark haired woman approached Bo. "You're the succubus who will be training with us right?"

"That's me," Bo nodded, unable to believe how tall all of these Valkyries were.

"You partnered up with Tamsin, the blonde over there by the speed bags," she said smirking.

"Great, thanks." Bo smiled, as a surge of adrenaline hit her, relieved that she seemed to be fine. More than fine actually, she had a new glow about her, her blonde hair was thicker, and she looked stronger. She was wearing a black sports bra that showed off her perfect abs, and tight black pants. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail and she was wailing away on the speed bag, keeping a perfect rhythm

Bo approached her and waited there until she stopped hitting the bag. The Valkyrie's eyes sized Bo up, looking over her entire body. Bo felt herself become instantly aroused but reminded herself that she was here to be her friend and nothing more, at least for the moment.

Bo smirked, "So… You're the Tamsin I've heard so much about," she said crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side, the same way the blonde had the first time they met.

Tamsin stepped forward, her curiosity peaked, "Yeah…" she paused and looked Bo straight in the eye, "Who the hell are you?"

Bo smiled, and almost couldn't believe her response. _"This might actually be kinda fun,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**I need to sincerely apologize to all the DyBo shippers out there! I accidentally put them as the two charaters instead on Bo and Tamsin. This is a Valkubus Fanfic, but DyBo and Doccubus will be involved in the story as well! Again I am really sorry, and thanks to the reviewer who pointed this out! Hope you enjoyed the update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bo Dennis," the succubus smiled sweetly at Tamsin and reached her hand out to shake the Valkyrie's, feeling her hunger perk up at the physical contact.

The blonde shook her hand slowly, and raised her brow in confusion, "Little bit short to be a Valkyrie aren't you Bo?"

The brunette smirked, "I'm sort of a foreign exchange student," she chuckled.

"Ahh," Tamsin nodded, intrigued by the mystery behind the brunette, "Well this should be fun then," she smiled catching Bo off guard as she seemed to sincerely mean the words instead of saying them sarcastically like she would have suspected.

"So is this everyone's first day on tactical combat training?" Bo asked, concerned she may already be behind.

Tamsin sighed, "Yeah, we've been learning all about the different kinds of fae, history, and what it means to be a Valkyrie for the last week," she said with a chill going up her spine, "Nice to have that over with."

Bo wasn't entirely sure why she wouldn't like learning about her heritage, but before she had time to inquire further, the group was called to come to the center of the room.

"Listen up!" The intimidating brunette yelled. "You've all been introduced to your training partner. This is the person who you will hate the most over the next few weeks, as well as the person who will help you survive this program. You will train, and push each other, being the other's support… When you're not beating the hell out of one another," she said with a smirk. "Before we start any kind of combat training, you need to first become strong like the warriors you will become. So for right now, it's time to run… Start running laps!" she demanded.

Tamsin and Bo jogged beside one another, but all of the Valkyries' long legs allowed them to naturally go faster, forcing Bo to push harder to keep up.

"So, you still have your memory?" Tamsin asked, clearly curious as to the many things Bo has seen.

"Yeah," Bo huffed trying to keep up. Tamsin clearly had a competitive side and ran fast enough so that she would remain in the front of the pack.

"Are you light or dark?" she asked rather abruptly before covering her mouth, "I'm sorry! It's really not my place to ask about that sort of thing."

Bo's heart nearly melted at how innocent the Valkyrie was, remembering what she was like when she had first discovered the fae. "No, no it's fine," Bo chuckled, "Sounds like we'll be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get to know each other. I'm unaligned," she said proudly.

Tamsin's head shot towards her, nearly tripping as she ran, "You can do that?"

Bo smiled, "Well no not really, but I did," she laughed.

Tamsin smiled, further intrigued by the mysterious stranger. "Apparently the light and dark fight over the new classes of Valkyries, offering different positions and perks for joining their side. It would be interesting to know what I was in my past life," she said absent-mindedly, wondering what she used to be like.

"Da—", Bo paused, catching herself quickly before answering her question, "Don't know…" Bo corrected, beginning to get winded. She could feel her energy quickly depleting.

"You're looking tired," Tamsin commented, looking down at her, a light sweat covering her body.

"Yeah…" Bo said licking her lips as she eyed the Valkyrie, "Guess I didn't have a good enough breakfast," she murmured, realizing that she hadn't fed in a week, and her hunger was quickly catching up with her.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Tamsin smiled encouragingly.

She was wrong, they ran hard for another hour straight, the whole time Bo huffing as her strength quickly dissipated, and her hunger became increasingly worse as she ran next to the toned Valkyrie, who was having seemingly little difficulty keeping their quick pace.

"I'll be right back," Bo groaned as Tamsin started stretching her muscles, bending over in front of the succubus and breathing deeply after they were given a chance to take a break.

She walked out into the hall and rounded a corner where no one would see her before she keeled over and leaned against a wall for support.

"Hey…" Tamsin's voice said quietly from behind her. "You okay?" she asked in a concerned tone, placing her hand on the small of Bo's back causing the succubus to jump and quickly move away from the contact.

"Yeah," Bo said avoiding looking at the Valkyrie, "I just need to feed after this," she said squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to think about how good Tamsin's chi had tasted in the woods.

The Valkyrie looked at her, seeing her clear struggle, "How do you feed Bo?"

The succubus smirked and cleared her throat pushing images of the blonde moaning her name from her mind, "I'm a succubus," she said in a husky voice.

Tamsin's eyes widened. She remembered learning about them in their lectures a few days ago; one of the few fae who really caught her attention due to their unique nature. "If you need…" she paused shyly looking down at the floor, "you could feed from me. Take enough to get you through this training day at least. They're not going to take it any easier, I'm pretty sure that was just warm up."

Bo's hunger nearly took over due to Tamsin's offer; she desperately needed to feed if she was going to be able to keep up for the rest of the day. She looked up at the blonde, who wasn't her usual calm collected self after making such a proposal, but then… she wasn't herself at all. She seemed very nervous as Bo approached her slowly, trying to read her expression, when she finally understood what was going on. "You have no memory, and were reborn…" the realization hit her, "So… you've never been kissed…"

Tamsin looked up at her giving her a shy smile, "Guess not," she mumbled, playing with her fingers.

Bo thought for a moment debating what she should do, "Listen, your first kiss shouldn't be a succubus feeding off you, trust me," she chuckled weakly before falling to the ground.

Tamsin rushed to her side and supported her, "You're not okay… Look, go tell them what you need before you hurt yourself. I get that you don't want to feed from an inexperienced Valkyrie like m—"

She was cut off by Bo gently placing her lips against Tamsin's, bringing her hand to her cheek. Once the Valkyrie recovered from her shock, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss molding their mouths together. A quiet moan escaped Tamsin's throat as she felt a new feeling come over her body that she didn't recognize. She felt her lower abdominal muscle begin to tighten, and butterflies fill her stomach as she became light headed at the sensation of the brunette's mouth on hers.

Bo pulled back slightly and smiled at the blonde whose eyes fluttered open, "Okay… there was your first kiss… No feeding… You sure you still want me to do this?" she asked, careful not to push the blonde.

"Mhmm," Tamsin whispered, still not fully recovered from the sensations that had just overcome her body, all she knew was that she wanted more.

"Alright," Bo whispered, stroking her face as Tamsin's innocent and anxious eyes stared down at her, "It won't hurt I promise," she said reassuringly before gently kissing her again.

A smiled perked up on her lips while kissing the Valkyrie, who didn't realize her mouth needed to be open for this to work, so Bo ran her hot tongue over the bottom of Tamsin's lip to encourage her to grant her entrance. She felt Tamsin's tongue peek out and softly massage over hers, before the Valkyrie suddenly repositioned and straddled Bo who was sitting against the wall.

Tamsin was completely overcome, unable to label her emotions, as she felt herself inexplicably become wet between her legs. She felt an uncontrollable urge to push her hips forward into the succubus, which apparently was a good thing, because the brunette muffled a moan.

Bo deepened the kiss further, desperately fighting her desire to rip Tamsin's clothes off and fuck her for mounting her like this, but the young Valkyrie literally didn't know any better at this point. She gathered enough control to slowly start withdrawing the blonde's chi, who again grinded against Bo as she became overwhelmed by arousal. The succubus' eyes were glowing a bright blue, as she began pulling a little bit harder due to Tamsin's reaction.

The Valkyrie tasted even better than before. Bo could taste her innocence and desire as she continued to withdraw her chi, and the taste of doubt that used to linger on her lips was gone. She could feel her strength quickly returning. The succubus reluctantly stopped herself from feeding and brought Tamsin back to her lips for one more soft kiss, before forcing her head down against the Valkyrie's shoulder, taking long deep breathes with her jaw clenched as she regained control over herself. It had been a long time since she had to fight this hard to stop herself from feeding, but Tamsin just tasted so delicious, and she hadn't fed for so long.

"Wow…" Tamsin said under her breath, as she opened her eyes.

The succubus smiled at her endearing reaction to the kiss. "Tamsin…" Bo whispered, still resting her head on her shoulder, "You need to get off of me now."

The blonde did as she was told, and sat next to Bo on the floor, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, "I didn't mean to take that much from you, but you taste so good."

Tamsin's smiled shyly, and blushed almost causing Bo to burst out laughing, "I feel great… What a rush. I felt different though."

Bo turned and looked at her concerned, "Different how?"

"Well I got this feeling in my stomach and stuff…" Tamsin paused not knowing how to explain it.

Bo's eyes widened as she was hit with another huge wave of arousal, "Oh… you were turned on. Trust me," she chuckled and shot her a cocky smile, "That's normal." She didn't really know how else to respond, afraid she was going to have to give Tamsin the sex talk.

Luckily they heard the whistle sound, signaling their break was over. Bo stood up and reached her hand out to help Tamsin up, "Thanks for the pick me up," she smiled.

Tamsin smirked like her old self for a moment, causing Bo's eyes to light up, "Glad you're sufficiently juiced," she said with all kinds of attitude, walking ahead of her to go see what they would be doing next.

Bo chuckled quietly and shook her head, _"There's my girl,"_ she thought to herself, checking out her ass as she followed behind her to go and continue training.

* * *

Kenzi sped down the highway in the Morrigan's sports car with Bruce sitting shotgun, clinging desperately to the side of the door terrified for his life by the high speed they were traveling at.

"That door isn't gonna save ya Brucey," Kenzi laughed at the giant man, cowering like a small child in the seat.

"Ms. Kenzi, just let me remind you that if we die in this car, then you're really no use to your friends." Bruce said in his deep voice.

Kenzi laughed, "Relax big guy, we're almost there!" she said, seeing a small cottage in the distance. It had taken some convincing, but eventually she sweet talked Bruce into giving her the address.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked, "I mean you're perfect just the way you are," he confessed.

"Oh Bruce aren't you just the sweetest, but this is what I need to do, my peeps love me as is, but desperate times call for some serious muscle!" she said, smacking her hand on Bruce's bicep, which was thicker than her torso.

Bruce chuckled, "No offense Kenzi… but I don't even think Massimo can give you guns like these," he said flexing, showing off.

Kenzi scoffed and gave Bruce an offended look, but sincerely hoped that she didn't end up being as jacked as he was, as they pulled up to their destination.

"This the place?" Kenzi asked, all business.

"Yes it is," Bruce said, wishing the tiny human wouldn't do this.

"Alright Bruce," she said jumping out of the car, "Just remember, you're the brains and I'm the brawn in this pairing! On ward!" she exclaimed in a determined voice as they walked towards the cabin.

* * *

Tamsin and Bo had just finished doing their circuit training, consisting of different exercises that tortured each individual muscle in their body from head to toe.

Bo collapsed on the floor next to the Valkyrie, both of the girls feeling the effects of the intense work out, "How are we going to get up and do this tomorrow? I'm not going to be able to move!" Bo whined.

Tamsin laughed, "All part of becoming a great warrior, the more you push through the pain, the better you'll become until eventually there's no longer any pain."

Bo rolled her eyes, "Since when did you become so damn chipper?" she laughed.

The Valkyrie turned to her, "You've only known me for a few hours, get used to the positive attitude succubus," Tamsin laughed before rolling and getting back up to her feet.

"Right," Bo said, realizing she nearly blew the secret and slowly got back up to her feet as well.

Everyone else was still working away. Tamsin was absolutely relentless, forcing herself and Bo to be the first ones finished, which annoyed the succubus to no end, but she also appreciated just how competitive and driven she was.

Once everyone else had finished, they all came together again to hear the woman's closing remarks. "Well, it's safe to say that you're all soft and need some serious fitness training, so I'll see you girls again bright and early tomorrow morning. Until then… go take a shower, you stink," she said in a disgusted tone.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Well, she's charming."

Tamsin smirked, "Tell me about it, she and I already had a few words exchanged on my first few days of training. Old bitc—"

She was cut off, and winced in pain as the woman who they didn't realize was standing behind them grabbed Tamsin by the back of her hair and lifted her to her up onto the tips of her toes.

"Running your mouth again Tamsin, I thought I made it perfectly clear what my opinions were on you, whether you are able to finish everything first or not, you still need to learn some respect," she sneered.

Tamsin chuckled, although was clearly in pain, "Might wanna pull a little harder, because I think I might need to be put in the slow class before I learn that lesson."

The woman took her free hand and upper cut Tamsin on her side, causing her to yelp in pain.

Bo quickly brought her hand up to the woman's shoulder and said in a seductive voice, "I think she's learned her lesson, don't you? Why don't you put her down and leave."

The woman released her grip on the Valkyrie and looked at Bo, "Oh… okay…" she said with a smile on her face, as she walked away.

"You okay?" Bo asked, turning to Tamsin who had her hand over her side.

"Oh yeah, nothing a shower and good night's sleep won't fix. That was mild compared to our last few altercations," she smirked, standing up straight.

"What did she do to you?" Bo asked, suddenly filled with rage.

"I disagreed that humans should be considered lower than fae, and we are no better than them. The instructors had a serious issue with my opinion, and even more issues when I wouldn't take the comment back," she shook her head.

"Well you're not wrong," Bo said, "my best friend back home is human, and she is the strongest, most amazing person I have ever met," she felt sad at the thought of Kenzi, not knowing when she would get to see her again.

Tamsin's eyes widen, "You're friends with a human AND you're unaligned?"

"I've never really been one for rules," Bo smirked.

Tamsin shook her head and smiled, "What the hell were they thinking making us training partners?"

"You and me against the world," Bo laughed, as the two girls headed towards the showers.

* * *

The succubus had to take a moment to reel herself in when she walked into the bathroom as the smell of different sweet perfumes and steam hit her, and she was surrounded by all of the Valkyries in the class with perfect bodies, wandering around the bathroom in towels, or nothing at all. Things only got worse as she saw Tamsin begin stripping off her clothes and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Shit…" Bo whispered to herself. While she had just fed on Tamsin, that was only a snack to tie her over, and she had worked so hard during their training session that she needed more.

She watched as Tamsin pulled out her pony-tail and her hair fell slowly to her shoulders as she walked back over to the succubus, unaware of what a struggle this was for Bo. She handed her a towel and smiled sweetly, "I think there's a couple free showers over here," she said pointing over to the back wall at the vacant stalls.

The showers were set up so there were four shower heads on a pole, and stalls were divided into quarters of a circle separated by metal walls that were screwed on about a foot off the ground, and white plastic curtains providing some privacy, although they were practically transparent.

The girls walked over, and Bo had a pained look over her face as she fought the urge to throw Tamsin into one of the showers and fuck her, but she refrained, driving her fingernails into her forearm to maintain control.

The Valkyrie took off her towel and hung it over the side of her stall, glancing and smiling at Bo before stepping inside and closing the curtain behind her. The succubus went into her stall and turned on the cold water, praying it would help cool down her hot body. The water felt like ice, which made her muscles tense up, but helped her regain control over herself.

She was doing well until she accidentally dropped her soap, which slid between her stall and Tamsin's. As she reached down for it, her hand collided with Tamsin's who must have seen it, and both girls paused for a moment. The Valkyrie finally bent down the rest of the way and grabbed the soap, laughing as she said "Heads up," and chucked the soap over the wall of her stall and into Bo's who barely managed to catch it.

"Thanks," Bo managed to get out, her voice cracking slightly as she shook her head.

Bo lathered her hair thinking back to when Tamsin had climbed into her bathtub fully clothed. She shook her head thinking about how different this new version of the Valkyrie was. She couldn't help but smile, knowing how much she would hate that Bo saw her so innocent after the Valkyrie gets her memories back. She would be able to torture with how sweet she was during that first kiss for the next millennium.

She turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing her towel and stepping out to dry off, only to see that Tamsin had finished at the same time. Again each of the girls paused, clearly trying not to stare at each other's bodies, but neither doing a good job at hiding it.

Tamsin felt that same feeling come over her again, just like when she had been kissing Bo before. She felt like she wanted to explode, needing some sort of release, but having no idea how to achieve it. The succubus shook her head, breaking her trance and wrapping her towel around herself, and Tamsin quickly followed suit.

Bo couldn't help but notice that Tamsin's aura was burning hot for her, and she knew then that she would have to be careful and only remain the Valkyrie's friend. It wasn't fair for her or for Tamsin for them to start a relationship like this. For all she knew, Tamsin could get her memories back once they got home and kick her ass for even considering such a thing.

The girls got dressed and headed out, but before parting ways Tamsin turned to Bo and smiled, "I'm glad I got paired up with you for my partner Bo…" she paused and scrunched her face as she admitted, "You're really awesome," before quickly turning and walking away.

Bo stood there for a moment, completely jaw dropped at hearing such kind words come out of her mouth. She watched for a moment as the Valkyrie walked away, before forcing herself to walk in the other direction towards the elevators.

She smiled like an idiot the whole way up the elevator thinking about how pleasant Tamsin managed to makes such a painful and exhausting day, but she had to admit, she still missed the quick wit and edge of the old Tamsin she knew, although she had caught a few glimpses of her.

When the elevator door opened, her smile was wiped from her face as she saw that Jenny was standing there waiting for her.

"How was your morning Ms. Dennis?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Bo shook her head, "Please, call me Bo. And it was good, thanks Jenny."

Jenny gave her a wide smile because she remembered her name, "You're father is waiting for you in the dining room, and a new set of clothes has been laid out for you on your bed. You may change, and proceed to lunch," she said.

Bo looked at her in shock, "Jenny, you really didn't have to set my clothes out for me… I am perfectly capable of—"

She was cut off by the curly haired girl raising her hand, "It's my job Ms. Den… I mean Bo," she corrected, "you are training very hard and I am happy to help in any way that I can."

Bo smiled at how sweet the girl was, "Alright, well thank you Jenny," she said as she walked off to go get changed for lunch.

* * *

Kenzi beat on the door incessantly until finally Massimo opened it giving her a cocky smile, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," he said in a smooth voice.

"Glad to see you're still a douchebag…" Kenzi said rolling her eyes and pushing her way by the druid, "Come on in Bruce!" Kenzi smiled as the large man walked around the corner.

"Oh… and I see you even thought to bring protection," the druid said with a smirk, and Bruce cracked his knuckles in an intimidating fashion.

"I was a boy scout baby… Always come prepared," she said winking at Bruce.

"So I did have you hooked, you want to take me up on my offer to become fae," Massimo said in a cocky voice.

"Well… That depends," Kenzi said, "What's the price?"

The druid smirked, "With your owner being taken away… I think you've paid plenty, you're going to need some way to defend yourself after all. Consider this one on the house, all I ask for is your friendship."

Kenzi stood there for a moment in shock, "Where's Bo?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Oh, I believe that's a question for you to ask to the newest member of your little group…" she said sighing as he shook his head with pity for the girl.

Kenzi turned and glared at the large man behind her, "Bruce… Where is she?"

Bruce threw his hands up in defense, "Not me Kenzi! I have no idea what happened to the succubus!"

Massimo laughed, "That attitude of yours is going to make for an interesting ability," he smirked, "I was referring to a certain blonde Valkyrie."

"Tamsin…" Kenzi whispered, realizing what had happened. "Powers… Now…" Kenzi said in a stern voice.

"Easy tiger," Massimo said, "you'd better read the fine print before agreeing to something like this. You don't get to choose your fae powers; it chooses you based on your genetic makeup, and your attitude. Whatever suits your needs for survival is the way your DNA will mutate, to help you survive… Evolution babe," he said with a wink.

Kenzi paused for a moment, not entirely sure what all of this meant, but Bo was in trouble and she didn't have time to think. "Do it."

Massimo smiled, "If you insist," she said pulling a hair from her head without warning.

"Ouch!" Kenzi whined rubbing her head.

"Needed some DNA," he smirked.

The Druid began throwing different items into a bowl along with the hair, mixing and grinding things together.

Kenzi looked back at Bruce, "Well he certainly looks like he knows what he's doing," she joked.

Bruce shook his head, "You're 100 percent sure Kenzi?"

"Bo and my friends need me Bruce," she said in a sincere tone.

Massimo turned to face the girl, "Alright, have to seal it with a kiss," he said with a smirk.

"Are you just playing with me here druid?" Kenzi asked skeptically.

"Gotta seal the deal, it's the way my magic works, if not you're just drinking hair soup." He chuckled.

Kenzi groaned, while Massimo was definitely attractive his attitude just ruined the whole pretty package, "Better than foot soup I guess…"

She stepped forward and the druid pulled her in close for a heated kiss, as he held his hand over the concoction causing a bright white light to fall over it.

He pulled away, leaving Kenzi breathless, before he looked up at poor Bruce, "Enjoy the show?" he asked with a smirk.

Bruce cracked his knuckles once more which seemed to be intimidating enough to shut the druid up.

"Drink up," Massimo said handing the beverage to Kenzi.

Kenzi's turned her nose up at first, plugging it and reciting "Just like a milkshake… Just like a milkshake," over and over before throwing the drink back.

She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her tongue, "Ew with a double side of hurl! That was disgusting!" She exclaimed, "Why do I always get stuck doing all the gross stuff!" she paused for a moment as the elixir began taking effect, "Woah…" she said as she brought her hands out to balance herself.

Bruce rushed to her side to steady her, "Is this normal druid?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Oh ya, she'll come around," he responded in a smooth voice.

Kenzi suddenly felt a wave of adrenaline rush through her. She felt stronger, and she could feel her cells actively changing and reproducing as they evolved. She looked down to her hands and arms as though she expected to change color or grow scales, but everything seemed to remain the same. She shook her head, and closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, it was as though she put on a new pair of glasses. Everything seemed bright, and more intense, as she looked around taking in every detail of the room. She could hear the birds chirping outside the cottage in the forest, and she could hear Bruce's rapid heartbeat concerned for the small girl's safety. She could smell Massimo's intoxicating cologne. She felt as though all of her sense had been turned onto over drive.

"Wow…" Kenzi said taking a step forward, "How do I know what kind of fae I am?" she asked Massimo.

He smirked, "Oh you'll just have to wait and see, you'll know once your powers become evident."

"Let's get out of here Bruce," Kenzi said, smacking the man on the back, "Thanks Massimo."

No problem… friend," the druid responded with a smirk on his face, as Kenzi headed out the door and into the car, ready to go fight for her favorite succubus.

* * *

When Bo arrived in the dining room, her father was sitting waiting, speaking to a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair, and appeared to be older than Bo. She had ivory skin and green eyes, as well as a tiny frame, and was wearing a tight fitting, low cut red dress. The succubus was completely captivated by the woman's beauty.

"Isabeau, how was your first day training with the Valkyries?" her father asked, happy to see her.

"Well… I'm not sure I'll be able to walk for a week, but other than that it was good." Bo chuckled as she moved to sit down in her sit to the right of Odin.

"We will take care of that," the man smiled, "Isabeau I would like you to meet Camilla, she is an old friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman said, smiling at Bo.

"Same," Bo said, still trying to get over how attractive the woman was.

"She will be your new mentor regarding your succubus side," the man said.

"Oh," suddenly Bo understood, "You're a succubus as well?"

The woman flashed her sapphire blue eyes once, and smiled, "I certainly am."

Odin stood up, "I just wanted to introduce you two, I'll retire to my chambers now so the two of you can get to know one another before beginning your training."

"Good night," Bo said, not taking her eyes off the woman.

As soon as the Wanderer left the room, the woman immediately stood up and moved to the other side of the table to she could sit next to Bo.

"So, we're going to be spending a lot of time together over the next little while," the woman said, her voice sounded like sex.

"Uh huh," Bo said, nodding as she took a bite of her meal, trying to avoid the side of her brain screaming for her to satisfy the other side of her hunger.

"Tell me child, when was the last time you fed?" she asked leaning forward, clearly curious.

"Umm… it's been a week." Bo admitted, glancing up at her, afraid to tell her that she had fed off of Tamsin earlier that day.

The woman looked at her shocked, "You must be starving!" she exclaimed, "Good… I asked Odin not to give you the chance to feed. I wanted to see how much control you have," she said, snapping her fingers when suddenly a gorgeous brunette woman walked out in her lace bra and underwear. "This is Cassandra, she will be your desert when you're finished your meal."

Bo eyed the woman, relieved she would finally have the chance to feed. She immediately pushed her full plate away and stared at the woman, "Finished."

Camilla smirked, "I like your attitude, but this is about learning total control Bo, we need you at your hungriest for that," she said before snapping her fingers again as another beautiful woman walked out, this one a blonde.

"This is Lucy…" she paused for a moment, "Cassandra's girlfriend."

Bo could tell that the other succubus wasn't lying as she could see the girls auras immediately begin burning hot for one another. Before she had time to realize what was going on, the two girls began passionately making out with one another in front of Bo, who could feel the sexual energy in the room rise.

"Two nymphs," the woman said shaking her head, "very strong sexual energy… you should definitely have your hands full with them."

Bo couldn't tear her eyes away from the two women, unsure of where Camilla was going with this.

"How do you feel Bo?" the woman asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hungry…" Bo said as her eyes became blue, and a predatory look came over her face.

"Good," the older succubus said nodding, "Now Bo, you are an extremely powerful succubus, I'm sure you know this."

"I guess," Bo said still in a trance.

"Tell me about how you use your charm," the woman pried.

Bo looked at her for a moment, forcing herself to tear her eyes away, "I make skin-to-skin contact with the person, and release the charm while telling them what I want."

"And this works every time?" the woman asked.

"Pretty much yeah, I mean it's more difficult and takes more time on stronger fae. I've become stronger over the last two years, but it's still a challenge sometimes." Bo responded, trying to ignore the women moaning in the background.

"What if I told you, you were strong enough to send out your charm using your mind," Camilla said in her seductive voice.

"I would say tell me how," Bo smirked, however shocked by the fact she could potentially do such a thing.

"Now generally only succubi who have parents who are both succubi and incubi are able to do this, however you are far more powerful than even them, so this shouldn't be too difficult. It won't be as effective as direct contact, but it serves as a way to get prey to come to you, instead of having to find a way to make direct contact," she explained, "Now I want you to avoid focusing on how hungry you are right now, and instead harness it and allow it to give you strength. Look at the girls and focus the way you would when you are using your persuasion regularly, but this time send it outwards."

Bo looked at the girls for a moment, but couldn't see through the hunger, so she closed her eyes and focused on the energy they were sending in the room. She focused on how hot the girls were feeling, and used that, feeling adrenaline begin to course through her. Bo began sending out the waves as she normally would, feeling the heat take over her body, but having no outlet to allow the waves to travel through. She opened her eyes and focused as the charm began building within Bo, until finally she felt some relief. The girls began to moan louder, and Bo could see their auras burning red hot as her charm took them over.

"Good…" Camilla said in a soft voice, not wanting to break Bo's concentration, "Now give a command."

"Cassandra, Lucy… I think you need to stop for a moment," Bo said, her voice smooth as silk as she spoke.

The two nymphs immediately stopped what they were doing, and walked towards the succubus who had them under her spell.

Bo smiled seductively at the girls, before glancing at Camilla who was smiling proudly, "Very good Bo!" she exclaimed, "Now… take them to your room, and feed as you please, but try not to totally drain them," the woman smirked as Bo stood from her chair.

Bo's eyes were bright blue as she smirked, "Follow me…" she said as she led the girls to her room to finally satisfy her appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tamsin stepped out of the elevator and entered the top floor of the compound, she was suddenly hit with a wave of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing the succubus again. The other girls in the class were going out for some drinks and to try and pick up warriors at the bar after a hard day's work, but the Valkyrie couldn't help but wonder if her new training partner was okay. She could sense the brunette's strength, which seemed to be drawing her to Bo, and to see her as weak as she was in the hall was really troubling her.

_"I think this is the kind of thing friends do for each other… I mean I think she's sort of my friend_…" the blonde thought to herself, trying to decide whether or not to continue further down the hall to try and find Bo. She was beginning to lose her nerve.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard a very cheerful voice pipe up behind her, "Excuse me miss, is there anything I can help you with?"

_"Shit…"_ Tamsin thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, regretting coming up here in the first place.

She forced herself to turn around and face the tiny, curly haired brunette, "Umm… I was just wondering if Bo's okay? I'm her training partner, and she wasn't feeling well this morning, so I thought I'd come check on her," the blonde quickly explained, trying not to stutter as she spoke.

The woman smiled, "Follow me please, I'll take you to Miss. Dennis."

_"Huh… Miss. Dennis… very formal… who the hell is this girl?"_ Tamsin wondered, still not entirely sure how a succubus ended up training with a group of Valkyries.

As they continued down the hall Tamsin could hear some sort of struggle going on up ahead in one of the rooms; it sounded like people were being thrown into walls, and screaming bloody murder. The Valkyrie's warrior instincts kicked in, and her hand hovered at her waist, ready to pull out her concealed dagger if she had too.

Much to her surprise, the small woman knocked on the door where the noise was coming from, and the room fell silent.

"Ms. Dennis, you have a visitor here for you," the woman called into the door.

Tamsin could hear footsteps approaching the door, and Bo peeked her head out wearing nothing but a short, silk black robe that she hadn't bothered to tie, and was holding closed with her hand. Her eyes were beginning to change from electric blue back to brown, her cheeks were flushed, and she appeared to have been physically exerting herself in some way because she was quite winded, and her hair was a mess.

"Jenny I thought I told you to call me—" the brunette stopped for a moment looking over the maid's shoulder realizing she wasn't alone, "Tamsin?"

"I thought you told me to call you Bo, Miss. Dennis?" the woman said confused.

"No, no," Bo quickly corrected, "I mean yes, call me Bo. This is Tamsin," she said smiling at the blonde, until suddenly some thought entered her mind and a look of panic took over her face.

"Hey," Tamsin said shyly, "I just wanted to come and see if you were okay after training today… You looked pretty tired."

_"Huh… a thoughtful Tamsin… who knew?"_ Bo thought to herself, her heart melting at how sweet the young Valkyrie was behaving.

"Well it would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you," Bo smiled at the blonde, "And I'm doing much better now thanks."

"Great," Tamsin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that the succubus was feeling restored, "I'll get going then, just wanted to make sure you were alri—"

"Actually I was just going to settle in for a movie if you wanted to join?" Bo quickly cut her off, wanting to smack herself as the words came tumbling out. She desperately wanted to spend time with Tamsin, but knew that she had to remain nothing more than her friend while they were here, at least until the Valkyrie got her memory back, and even then there were still feelings for Dyson and Lauren that she had to consider once she got home.

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face, "Really?"

Bo couldn't help but smile, feeling a rush of excitement come over her, like a child inviting their best friend over and play. She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she realized the two nymphs she had been feeding off of decided to go for round three, and started without the succubus.

The brunette looked back at Tamsin trying to keep calm, "Ya absolutely, I just have to tidy up in here first." The succubus looked over at the tiny woman standing next to the blonde, "Jenny, could you do me a favor and throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave for Tamsin and I?" she asked.

Jenny smiled, pleased that the succubus had actually asked her to do something, "Of course Bo," she nodded and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Bo looked back at Tamsin, "Listen, I have a few… ahh… friends in here right now that were helping me out with my feeding issue… They're just leaving now, I hope that's okay," Bo said, her voice filled with guilt, knowing the Valkyrie would probably be hurt where she had just kissed her earlier that day.

Tamsin smiled, "Good! I was worried that you didn't have anyone to feed off of here," the Valkyrie exclaimed, pleased that her friend was being well taken care of.

The brunette's jaw practically dropped to the floor, and she stared at the blonde with a look of disbelief because she was so cool with this situation that would be awkward as hell with anyone else. She cleared her throat and shook her head to break her trance, "Umm… well great then, just give me a second and I'll be right out," she couldn't help but smile at the adorable Valkyrie standing in front of her.

_"This is soooo not the Tamsin I know,"_ Bo thought to herself briefly wondering if this side of her had been hidden underneath that tough front she put on all along. She closed the door behind her and looked at two the naked women rolling around on her bed.

"Listen ladies, this has been fun and all but…" she paused, realizing they were paying no attention to her.

Bo focused for a moment and radiated her charm from her body, which quickly caught their attention as they stopped what they were doing and their heads darted to the succubus.

The brunette smiled seductively, enjoying her new trick, "This has been a lot of fun girls, but I think it's time to call it a night," she paused and went to her closet to hand them each a white cotton robe as they had originally shown up in the dining room wearing nothing but their underwear to begin with.

The girls were completely under Bo's charm, and quickly threw on their robes before walking out the door hand-in-hand. Bo shook her head and chuckled, quickly making up her bed and grabbing the remote for the television, before heading back to the door and opening it wide to invite Tamsin inside, "Come on in," the succubus beamed.

"Thanks," Tamsin smiled shyly before making her way into the room. She smirked, "Some 'friends' you have there succubus," she joked, nodding in approval at how attractive the two women were.

"About that, I'm really sorry," Bo said, "If I knew you were coming I would have—"

Tamsin put her hand in the air and cut her off, "Don't be ridiculous Bo! You're a succubus, you have to feed, I'm just sorry I interrupted your… dinner," she giggled.

Bo put her head down and chuckled, "I guess that's true…" she said, still feeling some inexplicable guilt, and mildly annoyed that Tamsin seemed to be perfectly fine, and wasn't remotely jealous.

Tamsin smiled, "So what are we watching?" she asked, "all we have watched are documentaries on fae and wars," she rolled her eyes, "please tell me there are better movies out there!"

Bo's eyes widened, she could pick any movie she wanted and it would be new for the Valkyrie, "Alright… this is a serious issue… from now on after your training you need to come here and we will commence your movie education… you movicaiton!" she laughed.

The Valkyrie grinned, "Deal!"

Bo's eyes wandered over Tamsin's body, realizing she was wearing jeans and a formfitting white t-shirt, "Alright… first thing's first. You can't properly settle in to watch a movie in jeans!" she exclaimed, "Here," the succubus said, walking over to her drawer and pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt, "Try these."

"Yes mam," Tamsin smirked before peeling off her shirt and throwing on Bo's sweatshirt.

The brunette's eyes widened for a moment, unprepared to have a view of the Valkyrie's perfectly toned abs, but she quickly reminded herself she couldn't go there, and turned back to the drawer to find some comfortable clothes for herself. The distinctive lack of clothing being worn by her and Tamsin was practically killing Bo, so she went into the bathroom to change, knowing that the barrier would allow her to keep from jumping the blonde. It amazed her that even though she had just fed, she still desperately wanted Tamsin.

"Alright," Bo said, walking out of the room after changing into baggy sweats of her own, "First thing's first, you have to see the classics."

She turned and looked under the television where there was a pile of DVDs organized aphetically. "HA! This is a good one," the brunette shot up, "The Shining… Jack Nicholson at his finest," Bo smiled placing her hand over her chest in appreciation.

"Will there be a test?" Tamsin smirked.

Bo laughed and then became stern, "If you don't jump at any point in this movie, then you fail," she said in a very serious tone.

"Why would I jump?" the blonde asked in a confused tone.

Bo smirked, "If I told you, what fun would that be? Look just climb into bed, and get comfy; I'll go and grab the popcorn and be right back," she replied.

Tamsin hopped onto the bed and shuffled into the middle, readying herself, fluffing pillows overdramatically for Bo's entertainment.

The succubus shook her head, turned off the lights and smiled. It was so strange to see the Valkyrie like this, yet she could see deep down that this was the real Tamsin, she had just hidden it away after hundreds of years of being surrounded by death, and being alone.

* * *

When Kenzi walked into the shack, she felt as though every nerve in her body was buzzing.

"BoBo! Pleeeease tell me that you're home?" the small brunette shouted.

"I don't think she's here…" Bruce sighed after a moment of silence, concerned about the girl's current mental state.

"Gee ya think Bruce!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air at his comment.

The large man looked down to the floor like a hurt puppy, "Sorry…" he sulked.

Kenzi paused for a moment and took a step closer to the man, "No… I'm sorry Bruce, everything feels like it's been intensified by like a billion, and I'm feeling really on edge... I'm pretty sure that druid just gave me a serious dose of fae speed," she smiled.

"Come here Brucey, bring it in," she said opening her arms signaling for a hug, which Bruce willingly accepted.

"Awww Bruce, ya old softy…" Kenzi smiled pulling back, glad he accepted her apology.

"Maybe it would be wise to call up your friends… they could help," Bruce proposed, knowing she desperately needed some help, even if she didn't see it yet.

"Good call Bruce, I know just the wolf for the job," she smiled taking out her phone.

"Hey D-man, it's Kenzi… Yea I'm fine… Bo, she's missing and I… Oh you already know… Wait, you're with Lauren! Shit must really be hitting the fan then… Right now? At the house… The Dal? Alright I'll meet you there in five with Bruce… What do you mean who's Bruce?! He's my newest side kick!... Ya, and tell Lauren to bring some sciencey stuff, I need her to run a few tests on me… No wolf junk! Not that kind of test!... Ya ya ya… I'll see you at the Dal! Bye…" Kenzi hung up the phone, pleased that at least Dyson and Lauren appeared to be safe.

"Come on Bruce, we're meeting the rest of the team at base camp!" Kenzi said, turning and marching out the door.

"Right behind you Kenzi," Bruce smiled, pleased that the girl considered him part of the team.

* * *

When Bo looked over at Tamsin through the corner of her eye, the blonde had her hands over her face and was peeking at the screen through her fingers. The succubus couldn't help but laugh, causing the Valkyrie to glare at her, unimpressed by her reaction.

"There is nothing funny about this!" Tamsin exclaimed pointing at the screen and kicking her feet against the mattress like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Bo just started laughing harder, "I can turn it off if you wa—"

"NO!" Tamsin exclaimed, "I have to see how it ends now! You did this on purpose!"

Bo gave the Valkyrie a devilish smile, "Nooooo… That would be just plain mean," the succubus said in an over exaggerated, offended tone.

Tamsin squealed when Jack began trying to chop the door down with his axe, and hid her face in Bo's shoulder, causing the brunette's entire body to tense up. They had gone this long without making any physical contact and the succubus had been able to enjoy the movie, or more accurately enjoy watching Tamsin watch the movie, completely taken aback by the Valkyrie's innocence and personality.

Bo thought carefully for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, allowing her body to relax before shifting to put her arm around the Valkyrie who was cowering into her shoulder.

Tamsin moved closer to the succubus and continued hiding, watching the movie from between her fingers. Bo couldn't help but purposely jump, or suddenly squeeze Tamsin, causing her to jump and scream, resulting in her scrunching up her face and throwing popcorn at the devious succubus, unable to resist laughing.

"I can't believe you thought that was the best choice for my first movie! I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," Tamsin exclaimed, sitting up and smacking Bo in the arm, who was now leaned over laughing hysterically as the credits rolled across the screen.

"I think you enjoyed it," Bo said trying to control her laughter, "I mean you looked pretty into the movie to me!"

Tamsin crossed her arms and sulked, "Ya I guess, but still… It was scary."

"Next time we'll watch a RomCom," the succubus replied, getting up to turn the lights back on.

"A what?" the blonde asked in confusion.

Bo rolled her eyes unable to believe just how oblivious Tamsin was now, "A romantic comedy… Just don't even worry about it! I don't know why you were so scared. I mean you're a big bad Valkyrie who could just death stare the guy into the fetal position," she flicked the lights back on and sat back down on the bed facing the blonde.

Tamsin smirked, "Yeah, I guess that's true. I mean I'm definitely tougher than a succubus…" she sighed, "Can't exactly charm a person to death…"

The succubus looked at Tamsin completely offended, "Please! If I wanted I could have you on your back screaming my name baby fae!"

The blonde looked at Bo confused, "Why would you want me to lie on my back and scream your name? That makes no sense at all! And I could have you doubting your own name succubus," Tamsin challenged.

Bo's broke out into another fit of laughter, partially because of Tamsin not understanding what she was implying when she said 'lying on your back screaming my name', and partially because the idea of her being able to take Bo seemed ridiculous.

Tamsin smirked, and suddenly she darkened her face staring down at the succubus, "You sure you think that's funny Bo?" she said in a condescending tone, tilting her head to the side as she looked down at her, not using enough power to hurt the succubus in any way, just enough to get her attention.

The brunette immediately stopped laughing captivated by Tamsin's glare, but had enough control to change her eye color to her succubus blue and started radiating charm from her body, smiling seductively watching the Valkyrie flinch, and shift her body slightly as she began feeling aroused.

Bo leaned forward slightly, looking Tamsin directly in the eye as she spoke softly, "I don't think you want to try this, do you Tamsin? In a game of doubt versus desire, desire always wins." She reached out and took the blonde's hand, gently encircling her thumb and sending a stronger pulse of charm through the Valkyrie, smirking as Tamsin gasped at the sensation the succubus was causing.

Bo bit her lower lip and smiled as she continued, "I think I know what you desire Tamsin, you can give in, I can take care of it for you," her voice dripped with lust as she spoke, trying her best to make the Valkyrie succumb to prove her dominance, as she slowly leaned forward.

Tamsin's face darkened further as she cranked up her power a bit more, she smirked as she spoke, "You only think you have control right now succubus, but you don't… You're leaning in closer right now because you are the one with desires, just admit it," the Valkyrie said, trying to convince the succubus that the sudden change in the atmosphere was completely one sided, although she instinctively began inching closer to the succubus as well.

Bo thought for a moment, wondering if the blonde was right, she wasn't jealous when she had slept with other people, and she didn't make any sort of sexual move while they were sitting in her room… on her bed… with the lights off…

_"Dammit she's good,"_ Bo thought, realizing this doubt was being caused by Tamsin's powers.

"I can read auras Tamsin, and right now yours is burning hot…" the succubus smirked, still not realizing she was closing the distance between herself and the blonde, and in a few seconds there would be no space left between them.

Tamsin smiled sweetly at Bo, "Wow… You really are strong," the blonde paused for a moment, no longer moving towards the succubus and allowing the shadows to fall from her face, "But if I crank up the intensity anymore you'll have a killer headache in the morning, and I'm the one who will have to put up with your grumpy succubus ass, so we'll have to call it a tie," the Valkyrie said, standing up from the bed leaving Bo completely speechless.

The brunette hadn't realized just how close she came to making a real move on Tamsin, the second their lips made contact Bo would have lost herself and showed the young Valkyrie exactly what she meant earlier by having her on her back screaming.

"Ahh… Yeah, a tie is probably a good idea, besides I still have plenty of time to show you up in training," Bo said, trying to appear nonchalant, as though she wasn't dripping wet for the Valkyrie after their little game.

Tamsin smiled, "This was fun Bo, I'm looking forward to my next lesson in my movication."

The succubus stared at Tamsin for a moment who was seemingly unaffected by the heated moment they just had, and was completely oblivious to the affect she had on the brunette, which for some reason made it even more tempting for Bo, wanting to show the Valkyrie just exactly the kind of effect she had.

She snapped herself out of it and smiled back, "I did to, I'll see you again tomorrow around the same time, and I promise I won't pick anything scary this time," Bo joked, standing up to walk the blonde out.

"See you tomorrow morning Bo," Tamsin said before stepping into the elevator, waving as the door closed.

"You most certainly will," Bo murmured, running her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what the hell happened tonight. She knew that she seriously needed to get a grip if she wanted to keep this thing she had with Tamsin purely in the friend zone, but the Valkyrie wasn't making it easy, stripping her clothes off every time the succubus turned around.

Bo shook her head and smiled as she walked back to her room, _"If only the Tamsin I used to know could see herself now…" _she thought.

While she had to admit she really enjoyed spending time with this new, sweet version of Tamsin, she really missed her edgy, mysterious, wounded Tamsin as well… the Tamsin who she somehow hated and loved all at the same time… the Tamsin who understood her better than anyone… She could tell that girl was still in there, and that no matter how hard it was to believe, the Valkyrie she met today was actually the same girl, just a millennium earlier before all of the pain and loss she had experienced in her lifetime. Bo knew that in all honesty, she really liked both.

* * *

**Hey everyone :)**

**Just wanted to let ya's know that the next update I write will def be for 'Following Delinquents', and that I haven't abandoned that story! Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for the support on both stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bo played through the moment in her mind over and over; torturing herself knowing she and Tamsin had been sharing the same air. She had hardly slept that week. The second she'd fall asleep, she would start dreaming about the blonde, but no matter what the scenario, the dream always ended the same. The two girls would start leaning in for a kiss, but just before their lips met, Bo would wake up every time. Then she would grab the pillow next to her, throw it over her head, and groan angrily knowing that even in her dreams she wouldn't allow herself to seal the deal with Tamsin no matter how much she wanted to.

All week she had been doing her best to place the blonde in the friend zone, but with very little success. Without fail, Tamsin would start stretching, or offer to massage Bo's sore muscles if the succubus complained, and then they would have to hit the showers after their workout which was a whole new kind of hell. She was half convinced that Tamsin already had her memory back and was putting on this sweet, dorky act just to be an asshole and see how long the succubus could keep her hands to herself. The most painful part was that the Valkyrie was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on Bo, treating the succubus as a friend and nothing more, only occasionally engaging in innocent flirting.

Bo rolled out of bed, tired of having the same dream wishing just once she could stay asleep and finish what she started. Maybe a good Valkyrie sex dream would help her in reality instead of having to wake up hot, bothered and hungry every morning. She had been feeding regularly, every night after training with Camilla. The succubus could control her hunger and urges without a problem now, and her ability to radiate her powers outward was becoming even stronger as she continued to practice. The only time Bo fought her hunger was when she was around Tamsin.

The succubus grabbed her outfit to go train, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Today they were supposed to finally start self-defence which the succubus was looking forward to. While she could certainly handle herself, she also knew that it may come in handy when dealing with the Morrigan's pets. Plus it would be nice to stop having to do fitness and obstacle courses. She had been getting competitive with Tamsin and they started racing, and it drove her nuts when the Valkyrie would win and do her little victory dance. Then every night when she would come over, Tamsin would manage to ever so subtly bring up the fact that she had beaten the succubus, which one night resulted in a pillow fight that ended with Bo straddling the Valkyrie on the bed, but quickly jumped off because she started getting lost in those frosty blue eyes that stared back at her with such innocence, completely clueless as she grinned and giggled.

"Dammit," Bo cursed, realizing her little daydream had caused her to overflow her cup and spill coffee all over the counter.

She grabbed a towel and cleaned up her mess, quickly eating breakfast before heading to the elevator. She passed Jenny in the hall who was stunned to see Bo out of bed so early. She smiled politely and continued on her way to go iron something, or whatever it was she did when Bo wasn't around.

* * *

When the elevator door opened to reveal the training center, Bo's eyes immediately went to Tamsin who was warming up on the speed bags like she did every morning.

"Why do you always insist on coming here so early?" Bo chuckled as she approached the blonde, "I seriously thought I was going to beat you down here today. Do Valkyrie's never sleep or something?"

Tamsin paused for a moment and cleared her throat; clearly the succubus had said something that made her uncomfortable.

The blonde hardened her face and smirked, the same way she used to when Bo would say something that took her off guard. It was her defense mechanism, but the succubus hadn't noticed her do it since her rebirth.

"Maybe if you started showing up earlier you could actually beat me at the obstacle course," she teased, grabbing a towel and throwing it over her shoulder before taking a drink from her water bottle.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Whatever… you have longer legs, so you automatically have an unfair advantage."

"Oh excuses, excuses," the Valkyrie smirked.

"We have self-defence training today," Bo smiled, "We'll see who comes out on top there," she said, turning to go and grab a bottle of water for herself.

"Right… self-defence training," Tamsin paused for a moment and smiled, "Good. I was afraid I wasn't going to get to kick your cute little ass today," she chuckled and cocked her head to the side, waiting for the brunette's reaction.

Bo immediately froze hearing the familiar words, and turned around slowly, peering at the Valkyrie who was smirking back at her with all kinds of attitude.

"We'll see…" Bo said in a confident tone, shaking her head and laughing.

* * *

"Head over to the mats!" the instructor called out in her typical authoritative tone. "Here's the deal. Today you will be taught different holds and throws throughout the first part of the morning. Make sure you are paying close attention, and practice hard. The last half of class you will spar against your partners and apply all that you have learned in a hand-to-hand combat situation. Punches and kicks will be permitted, and the first to get pinned loses. From here on out, there will be a more significant risk for injury. If this happens, you are responsible for taking care of your partner because… well we could really care less! Get started!" she shouted in a raspy voice.

"She's encouraging as always," Bo mumbled under her breath to Tamsin.

"Tell me about it," the blonde chuckled, walking over to one of the mats.

As soon as the girls began grabbing each other's wrists, and twisting one another's arms behind their back, Bo realized that maybe the self-defence thing was going to be more difficult than she originally thought. Not because the holds were particularly hard, but all morning she would have to be flush against Tamsin's body, throwing her into the mats and rolling around grappling with her. Bo did her best to remain as professional as possible, being studious and asking questions, trying to distract herself from wanting to rip off the last of what little clothes the Valkyrie was wearing and fuck her in the middle of the mat.

When practicing their first throw, Bo came up behind Tamsin and grabbed her placing her in a firm headlock. The Valkyrie tucked her chin and shifted her weight, throwing the succubus over her back, landing firmly on the mat and pinning her down to finish the drill, placing her forearm over Bo's neck, staring her in the eye, breathing deeply, only a few inches from her face.

She smirked at Bo, "Easy there succubus, it's just practice," she said, before rolling off her and giggling.

"What? What do you mean?" Bo paused for a moment confused, until she realized her eyes were glowing blue, "Ahhh… sorry about that," the brunette stuttered taking a moment to allow her eyes to return to their normal deep brown hue. "Adrenaline rush…" she covered, knowing full well the throw had nothing to do with the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

Tamsin smiled, "Don't worry about it, you're eyes are really beautiful…" she said in a daze, blushing after hearing the words come tumbling out of her mouth.

Bo smiled shyly and climbed to her feet before stretching out her hand to help Tamsin up. "Thanks," she mumbled, unable to hide her grin at the complement.

The girls were taking a quick break, stretching and grabbing water, trying their best to recuperate after being successively thrown into the mats.

"So… I think some of the other girls in the class are going out tonight if you wanted to come? It doesn't look like you have much company up on the top floor," Tamsin said shyly.

Bo smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like fun," she said, unable to hold back her laughter as the blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

They weren't given much of a break before the instructor rounded everyone up to give her next set of commands.

"Time to start sparring! Remember everything you've learned and try not to kill one another," the instructor shouted.

Tamsin looked over to Bo, "Ready for this?" she asked with an excited grin on her face.

Bo chuckled, getting up and making her way over to the mats again as she put her guard up and eyed the Valkyrie carefully, "Oh I'm more than ready," she replied in a cocky tone.

"Alright, let's go then," she smirked, stepping onto the mats.

The girls circled one another for a moment, waiting for the precise moment to attack.

Tamsin attacked first, throwing a quick jab which Bo was able to dodge before stepping forward and grabbing her other hand, twisting her arm behind her back, smiling as she did so, thinking she had the Valkyrie where she wanted her.

Tamsin smirked and stepped down on Bo's foot, taking the succubus off guard. She used the opportunity to get her hand free and turned back around to face the brunette who was glaring at her.

"Cheap shot!" Bo chuckled, impressed by her creativity.

"All's fair in love and war," Tamsin winked, putting her guard back up.

"Is this love or war?" Bo asked in a devilish tone, smirking as she watched Tamsin blush. "If I knew that was the rules, this would already be finished," she chuckled.

"Oh really? Bring it," Tamsin scoffed, amused that Bo thought she could take her so easily.

"Loser buys drinks?" Bo asked, cocking her brow challenging the Valkyrie.

"You're on," Tamsin said in a confidently.

The succubus smirked, focusing her energy and began radiating her charm towards Tamsin, watching as her guard slowly dropped. Bo knew that she probably shouldn't be using her charm on the Valkyrie of all people, but she couldn't help herself. The blonde had struck a nerve and brought out her competitive side, and she wasn't about to be pinned.

Both girls charged forward with a new sense of determination, grabbing each other's hands, trying to knock the other off balance. Tamsin felt herself becoming distracted while Bo used her charms against her, and the succubus managed to kick out the blonde leg causing her to fall to the ground. Bo was about to pin Tamsin to the mat, when the blonde wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and rolled, causing Bo to fall and the blonde ended up on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them by her head.

"Looks like you're buying," she laughed, giving her a cocky grin.

Bo smiled seductively and wrapped her hands around Tamsin's wrists, allowing her power of persuasion to work its way through the blonde.

The Valkyrie was immediately overcome with arousal. Even when they were fooling around with their powers in Bo's room, she hadn't felt the full strength of the succubus. She was focusing so hard on holding back a moan, that she hardly noticed when Bo flipped the blonde onto her back and straddled her.

"I think you spoke to soon Valkyrie," Bo smirked.

Tamsin's face suddenly softened as she laid under Bo, and she looked deep into her eyes. "Bo…" the Valkyrie said in a low voice, "About earlier, when you asked if this is love or war…" she took a deep breath and brought a hand up to Bo's cheek. Instinctively Bo began leaning down closer to Tamsin, just like she had in her dreams for the past week. The succubus was completely lost in Tamsin's eyes, loving the feeling her body lying beneath her, but suddenly the hand that was placed on her cheek was slid down to her neck, and Tamsin pushed hard, knocking Bo off balance as they switched positions once more.

Tamsin smiled down at Bo and scrunched up her face, "It's war," she laughed.

Bo closed her eyes and hit her head against the mat, groaning in defeat.

"Not fair!" the succubus whined, annoyed that the Valkyrie had beaten her once again, using her own methods against her.

Tamsin stood up and started dancing around the mat, doing her little victory dance like she had for the past week. Bo stood up and gave Tamsin a dirty look, only encouraging the blonde as she giggled and jumped around.

_"I'm going to videotape this little show and make her watch it over and over when she gets her memory back…"_ Bo thought to herself, still glaring at Tamsin.

"Fine… drinks are on me," Bo mumbled, shaking her head.

The blonde skipped over to her and wrapped her arms around her playfully, spinning her in a circle, "Oh come on succubus, no need to be a sore loser!" she smiled "The bill won't be that high, I'm sort of a light weight!"

Bo burst out laughing, thinking back to when Tamsin went on her bender and ran out of alcohol, so she decided to break into her place to steal her liquor, then proceeded to climb in the bathtub with her and… Bo shook her head, not allowing her mind to go there. While she allowed herself to think about her attraction to the blonde, she wouldn't let herself think about the many things Tamsin had said over her last few weeks, especially not the things she said on their last night together. It was just too painful.

The succubus smirked, "Light weight eh? This should be fun then," she chuckled, heading over to grab her water bottle.

* * *

When Bo arrived back at the penthouse, she went straight to see Camilla in the dining room, knowing she would need to train quickly and stock up on chi if she was going to be able to control herself around Tamsin. It was challenging enough without throwing alcohol into the mix.

"Bo my darling, how was your training?" Camilla asked in a pleasant voice.

"It was good. I think a few of the Valkyries and I are going to go out tonight for a few drinks, so I was hoping to have a chance to feed after training," the succubus said.

She felt like she was asking for permission to go. Normally she would just do whatever she wanted, but she knew Camilla was reporting their progress to Odin, and she didn't want to go back on her end of the deal. She needed Tamsin to get her memory back and come home with her, and in order to do that she had to play by his rules.

Camilla paused for a moment, clearly contemplating something. "Your training partner that has been stopping by every night… Will she be joining you?"

"How did you—you know what… never mind," Bo said not loving the idea that big brother was clearly watching, "Yes, Tamsin will be with me."

The older succubus smiled seductively and walked towards Bo slowly. The light from the crystal chandelier overhead was playing off her strawberry blonde hair, as she ran her hand across the dining room table.

Bo swallowed hard, confused as to what her mentor was doing, when she felt a pulsation of desire rush through her body. Before Bo had any time to react, the woman grabbed her by her neck and forced their lips together.

Once Bo was over her initial shock, she felt her hunger take over her body as she reciprocated the kiss, tangling her fingers in Camilla's hair. The woman turned and pushed Bo against the table, so she had nowhere to run, and then began feeding from her.

Bo tried to resist her, but the older succubus was allowing her charm to flow through the brunette, and Bo was so hungry to begin with that she didn't have the will to fight back.

Camilla ended her feed, leaving Bo breathless, and hungrier than ever.

"What the hell was that?" Bo exclaimed in an angry tone, glaring at her mentor.

"I see the way your aura burns when she comes around, and I know that you have done well thus far resisting her, although I haven't quite figured out why yet. She looks absolutely divine," Camilla murmured, her voice dripping with sex as she spoke.

Bo tried to contain her anger as she spoke, "Tamsin is more than just a feed to me."

"Well… we will see if that is still your position after a few drinks with the hot blonde standing in front of you," the woman said in a devious tone. "I think this will be a true test of your control… so why don't we skip training for today and you go get ready for your… big night."

Bo shook her head, looking down at the ground. She knew that going out in her current state of mind and being around Tamsin would be painful. She wanted to rip Camilla's head off for putting her in this position, and more importantly for putting Tamsin in the position of drinking with a hungry succubus, but she refrained from voicing her true feelings.

"Fine…" was all she would allow herself to say before turning and walking away.

"Oh and Bo," Camilla smirked, "I don't know if you've ever tasted chi from a person just before taking their virginity… but if you combine that with the naturally delicious chi of a Valkyrie… Well you can figure out the rest for yourself tonight," she chuckled before Bo left the room.

* * *

Bo went to her room and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black sparkly top, with heels.

She showered and got ready, finding herself nervous for her night out with the Valkyrie. Bo ran to the elevator and went down to the third floor where she knew the Valkyrie class was staying, but she couldn't believe what she saw when she stepped out into the hall.

Valkyries were everywhere with their doors open, drinks in hand while they got ready, running back and forth between rooms borrowing makeup and exchanging clothes. Bo cautiously made her way down the hall looking for Tamsin to protect her from the frantic girls jumping from dorm to dorm.

Finally at the end of the hall, Bo saw a door that was closed and heard music coming from inside. She decided to take her chances and knock where she hadn't seen Tamsin on her journey down the hall. The Valkyrie answered and a huge smile crossed her face seeing Bo standing in her doorway.

Bo smiled and bit her bottom lip, eyeing Tamsin. She was wearing jeans and a white, low cut top. Her blonde hair was in loose curls that framed her face perfectly, and her icy blue eyes were shimmering as they scanned the succubus.

"You look…" Bo murmured in a daze, unable to finish her sentence.

"Thanks," Tamsin smiled, "Want a drink?"

The succubus nodded, hoping it would help relax her a bit.

"Come on in," the blonde smiled, walking over to her mini fridge and pulling out a beer.

Bo looked around the small room. There was a small single bed sitting in a wooden box-frame, and there was a small armoire for clothing. Aside from that there was a desk with a lamp, a night stand, and a mirror hanging on the wall over a small sink.

"I know it's small," Tamsin said, "We really don't spend much time here, only to sleep."

Bo smirked, "So Valkyries do sleep," the succubus joked, twisting the cap of her beer and taking a drink.

"Some do," Tamsin murmured, a slight edge to her voice as she opened her drink.

Bo remembered earlier when she made a comment about sleep and Tamsin seemed to tense up. "Is everything okay Tamsin?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh yeah," the blonde smiled, "It's not really party talk."

The succubus looked at Tamsin, seeing she was clearly troubled, "This isn't the party, this is two friends having a drink. Trust me, where I'm from some of the best conversations happen when two friends just sit down with a cold one," Bo smiled sweetly, allowing herself to think back to the Dal and her friends for the first time since she had arrived here.

"It's nothing really… I've just—" Tamsin paused for a moment, not entirely sure how to explain.

"You what? Bo asked, the concern in her voice becoming more evident.

"I've been having these flashes… when I sleep. I think it must be from all of the studying we have been doing, but it's so real. Like I was actually there, surrounded by death," Tamsin trailed off.

Bo was speechless. Maybe this entire deal she made with her father was a mistake, maybe she did it for selfish reasons, because she didn't want to let Tamsin go. They were her real memories, Bo didn't doubt that for a second, and if they were awful enough to keep her awake at night, then maybe… maybe she should take the deal back.

Just as Bo was about to speak and try to comfort Tamsin, a knock came out her door. "Time to go bitches!" a voice slurred from out in the hall.

"Guess that's our cue," Tamsin smiled, chugging the last of her drink and setting the empty bottle down on the desk, "Got your wallet close by succubus?" she teased, reminding her of their bet.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Yay ya, let's get out of here before I challenge you to a rematch," the succubus laughed.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, Bo could feel the sexual energy spike as soon as she entered the room. It was clear that the majority of people here were looking to hookup. She always heard the young Valkyries talk about their latest conquests, giggling at break time. It was like cheerleaders and jocks in high school, passing each other back and forth, working their way around the group.

The bar was dimly lit, and there was a band playing in the corner where people were dancing. The bar was packed, but the warriors made way for the group of Valkyries, eyeing them as they walked by.

Bo smiled up at Tamsin, "So… what are we drinking?" she asked, tapping her pocket that held her money.

"Surprise me," the Valkyrie grinned.

Bo shook her head and walked up to the bar, radiating her persuasion immediately catching the bartender's attention, "Hey," Bo said in a sweet voice, "Can I get two vodka tonics…" she glanced back at Tamsin, remembering how she always ordered her drink at the Dal, "and take it easy on the tonic," she winked at the bartender.

He gave her the drinks and she smiled, "Why don't you just start us a tab handsome."

Bo turned back to Tamsin and handed her the beverage that was basically straight vodka for the amount of tonic he had put in their glasses. The Valkyrie took a sip and closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side, "Wow that's strong," she laughed.

"A friend of mine used to practically live off this stuff," the succubus smirked as she took a sip, embracing the burn as it went down her throat.

"Girl's got pretty good taste," Tamsin smiled taking another sip, beginning to get used to the potent beverage.

"Yeah… she sure does," Bo smiled, allowing herself to get lost in Tamsin's eyes for a moment, "Let's grab a table."

"They're all taken," Tamsin said looking around the bar with a confused look.

"That's generally not a problem for me," the succubus smiled, walking over to a group of men sitting over by the window.

Tamsin watched from afar, seeing Bo bend over, leaning down on the table and smirked as their eyes immediately dropped to her chest, quickly shooting back up to her eyes. Then suddenly the group stood up and gladly gave up their table for the girls. The succubus smiled back at Tamsin and signaled for her to come over and sit.

"That's quite a trick," the blonde joked, looking over her shoulder seeing the group of men, eyeing the girls.

"Mmm…" Bo said taking another sip of her drink, "If you only knew," the succubus said in a seductive tone. Her hunger was insatiable, and she looked down to see that her drink was already almost gone, as was Tamsin's.

"So this friend," Tamsin said pointing down at her drink, "You care a lot about her don't you?"

Bo nearly choked on her vodka, "What makes you think that?"

"The way your eyes softened and your tone changed, almost like you completely let your guard down just thinking about them," the blonde said, studying Bo's face for a reaction.

The bartender brought over two more drinks, seeing their glasses were almost empty, leaving the busy bar unattended, and smiled at Bo before walking away.

"She was something else…" Bo said, "I'd never met anyone like her before. She had this way of getting under my skin right from the moment I met her. I never really knew if I wanted to kill her, or—" she paused looking up at Tamsin who was listening intently.

"Or what?" the blonde asked in a tone like a child desperately wanting to hear the end of their favorite story.

Bo turned her head to the side slightly and gazed at Tamsin as the rest of the bar just fell away. "Or kiss her…" Bo said honestly, grateful the table was separating herself and the Valkyrie.

"Did you love her?" Tamsin asked with wide eyes.

Bo smiled at how sweet the blonde was, "I never gave myself the chance to find out."

"Why not?" she pried further, not understanding why someone wouldn't want to fall in love.

Bo shook her head and played with her straw, circling the ice around in her drink, "You know what. Right now in this moment, I really don't know," she chuckled.

"Well… Once you get out of here and see her again, make sure you tell her how you feel," Tamsin smiled raising her glass and taking another drink.

Bo couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the entire situation.

The girls continued talking and drink for a while at their table, until the alcohol took over and they ended up on the dance floor. Bo could feel her hunger building, feeling Tamsin move against her as she laughed and smiled. She had to get the Valkyrie away from her because she knew the second their eyes met there would be no going back. Her hunger was to strong and the alcohol was clouding her judgment, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her off the dance floor, "I need another drink," the succubus said walking up to the bar next to a guy who was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. She saw that he had a friend with him so she reluctantly followed through with her plan.

The succubus leaned in as if trying to get the bartender's attention, and grazed the tall man's arm sending charm through him.

"What are you lovely ladies drinking?" the man said, eyeing the girls, lifting his hand as the bartender immediately came to his side.

"Vodka tonics," the succubus smiled seductively, "Who's your friend?" the brunette asked, clearly taking the man off guard.

"I'm Ivan and this is Jericho," he said, signaling to the blonde sitting beside him.

"Hey," Bo smirked at his friend, "I'm Bo," she said shaking his hand, "and this is Tamsin," the succubus smiled stepping aside to reveal the blonde.

The man shook her hand, and Bo watched as the Valkyrie's aura immediately began burning hotter with the physical contact. The succubus felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, but reluctantly let him talk to Tamsin, getting her away from Bo's wanting hands.

The girls sat and talked to the men, and eventually Ivan talked Tamsin into letting him dance with her. The blonde glanced over to Bo innocently, as if looking for permission before going.

"Your friend is a pretty smooth talker isn't he?" Bo laughed, looking at the blonde man sitting beside her.

"Well he should be," he laughed taking a drink from his beer, "He's an incubus after all."

"A WHAT?" Bo exclaimed, looking back over to the dance floor, and watching as he ran his hands over Tamsin's body, seeing her desire become stronger and stronger.

"He's a friend of mine, I have him over to visit so he can feed from the new classes of Valkyries. They're his favorite," the man smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Bo glared back at the man, watching him manhandle Tamsin.

"Listen Jericho, this has been fun and all…" Bo said slapping her money down on the counter of the bar, "But I think it's about time we call it a night."

The man grinned, "I'm right behind you," he said in a sleazy voice.

Bo smiled at the man sympathetically, "Oh no no, not we you and me… My friend and I," she informed him.

The man rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that," he scoffed, "If you think for a second that you'll be able to get her away from an incubus on the hunt, you're sadly mistaken."

Bo smirked, "Watch me," she said, turning around and walking towards the dance floor.

"I think it's about time we head out Tamsin," Bo said in a sweet voice, hoping it would be enough to coax her away from the tall man grinding against her.

The blonde smiled and stepped forward to leave with Bo, but was pulled back by the incubus who clearly didn't want to let his feed go that easily.

Bo watched as he smirked down at her, sending his charms through the Valkyrie.

_"Fuck…"_ Bo thought to herself, knowing this was going to come down to some twisted succubus versus incubus duel that Tamsin was unknowingly caught in the middle of.

The succubus shot him a seductive smile and then slid her hands behind Tamsin's waist, pulling her closer to have more physical contact with the drunken Valkyrie who was dancing between the two, completely oblivious to what was going on, but pleased that Bo had decided to come and join them.

Bo watched the incubus carefully, reading his body language, evidently thinking that he would have two girls to feed from instead of one tonight.

The succubus smirked before running her hands over Tamsin's arms, eventually wrapping her arms around her neck all the while sending as much charm through her as she could manage.

The Valkyrie quivered under Bo's touch, forgetting the man standing behind her. Bo watched as Tamsin's aura went from burning hot from arousal, to becoming white hot under her touch. The succubus smirked up at the incubus who had clearly seen the spike in her sexual energy and realized what exactly Bo was. He reluctantly backed off, seeing the succubus was far stronger than him, but it didn't stop him from glaring at her as he walked back to the bar to his friend who was staring at the show, completely jaw dropped.

Bo pulled Tamsin closer so their bodies were flush together, "I think we need to get out of here," the succubus murmured in her ear.

Tamsin pulled back for a moment and looked at Bo, nodding quickly, suddenly anxious to leave the bar and get Bo back to her room.

Bo took her hand and walked out, not giving the men a second glance, now worried about how to handle the drunk, insanely aroused Valkyrie without sleeping with her. The succubus wanted to curse Camilla for making her hunger so much worse by feeding from her, but Bo knew that even if she had fed as much as she wanted before coming out tonight, there would be no way she could have resisted Tamsin.

The succubus wouldn't allow herself to look at Tamsin, knowing full well the moment she did, she would pin the blonde against the wall and feed from her, giving into her every desire. She felt Tamsin tug on her hand for a moment as if she was trying to stop her, but it was a weak attempt, and Bo just pressed on.

"Bo…" Tamsin said in a weak voice, as if some kind of shock was taking over her body.

_"With the amount of liquor she drank she's probably going to be sick soon…" _Bo thought to herself, assuming this was why she wanted to stop her. At least that would effectively kill any chance the succubus had of feeding from her.

"Just hang in there Tamsin, we're almost there," the succubus said in as calm a voice as she could manage.

Bo led Tamsin silently down the hall of the eighth floor where the bar was, and focused hard trying to remember in her drunken stupor where the elevator was. The Valkyrie was absolutely no help, as she stumbled behind her trying to maintain her footing. The succubus smirked, _"she wasn't joking when she said she was a light weight," _she shook her head, _"my how things have changed."_

She finally found the elevator and pressed the button, anxiously waiting; knowing full well that being in such a confined space with Tamsin could very well put her over the edge and force her to give into her hunger. She took the few moments to try and gather her thoughts, and remember why she wasn't going to sleep with Tamsin. If she fucked the blonde the way she wanted to tonight, her statement to Camilla would be proven wrong. This would be about the feed, not about actually being with Tamsin, and that wasn't fair to either of them.

The elevator dinged and Bo allowed herself to look up from the floor, believing she had prepared herself to actually look at Tamsin, and resist her if she had to, but then she saw them. Those icy blue eyes staring at her, filled with lust and desire piercing into Bo's soul the way they used to. She wasn't prepared for that look. It was the same look they exchanged before splitting up to go and find Dyson and Kenzi, agreeing to meet back at the Dal before all this mess happened.

There was no way her sweet, innocent self could duplicate that look. Bo could see it all in her eyes, every moment they shared suddenly coming back to the Valkyrie. She was wrong at first, it wasn't lust that filled her eyes… it was love.

"You remember," Bo whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she saw her Tamsin for the first time in weeks.

"I remember…" Tamsin breathed, bringing her hand to the brunette's face, wiping away a single tear that had fallen before taking Bo's hand and stepping into the elevator.

* * *

**Sooooooo... I think what I'm going to do is make a new poll on my profile that will give readers the chance to let me know which story they want to see updates next. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading :) as always, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bo pressed the button for the third floor, and was about to turn and check to see how Tamsin was feeling. She must have a million questions… questions that Bo wouldn't be able to answer without violating her agreement with Odin.

To her surprise, instead of opening her mouth to explain what she could to Tamsin, her lips were met by the Valkyrie's with a sense of urgency, like if she didn't kiss Bo at that exact moment it would all disappear. She pressed Bo against the wall of the elevator, and once the succubus had recovered from her initial shock, she reciprocated the kiss, allowing her hands to wander over the blonde's body and pull her in closer. The Valkyrie tasted strongly of liquor, but her lips were as soft and sweet as Bo remembered.

"Bo," Tamsin said between kisses, "How am I so drunk right now?" she paused to kiss her again before continuing. "We were drinking vodka; I should only be tipsy with the amount we drank."

Bo laughed and pushed Tamsin to the other side of the elevator kissing down her neck. Tamsin closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back granting Bo more access to do work with her expert mouth and lavish the blonde. "My guess is where you were reborn; everything is new again, including your abused liver." The succubus paused to trace her tongue across Tamsin's collar bone before kissing up the other side of her neck before continuing, "Which means that you're a bit of a light weight, judging by your balance or lack thereof…" the succubus chuckled, wrapping her hands around Tamsin's waist and grinding her hips against her firmly.

Tamsin moaned, as Bo smiled against her neck while continuing her work. "Okay new question… We've spent every night together in your room… Why have we been wasting time watching movies when we could have been fucking this entire time?" Tamsin asked in a frustrated tone.

Her innocent self had been yearning for Bo's touch, anxiously awaiting the next time she would see the succubus, but she was so shy and insecure that she assumed someone like Bo would never be interested in her. Tamsin's feelings for Bo without her memories were very different. She was crushing on her hard, filled with desire and curiosity. The sexual tension she had been feeling all this time had built up so much, that the second Tamsin regained her normal confidence and memories about Bo, there was no way she could hold herself back.

"Tamsin it wouldn't have been fair for me to sleep with you like that. You had no idea we had all this history, and I didn't want you to hate me for taking advantage of you," the brunette leaned in and kissed her sweetly and then pulled back for a moment and laughed, "Besides, do you remember what you were like? You were sweet and adorable and innocent! I couldn't let myself violate you like that, no matter how much I wanted to—"

"Throw me on my back and make me moan your name?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, "Ya… I get it now. And before you make any of those snarky comments I know you have been saving up, just shut up and save them for later!" the blonde instructed, embarrassed at how naive and vulnerable Bo had seen her.

Bo couldn't help but laugh, desperately wanting to tease her, but resisted. When the elevator door opened, the girls were still pinned against the wall.

Bo smiled, "So if I go back to your room with you now… Am I still taking advantage?" she asked in a seductive voice, running her lips across Tamsin's jawline.

"I'd say you're pretty tipsy to succu-babe," she paused, her voice trembling from Bo's touch. "Besides… if you don't come back with me I'll have to kick your ass again, and I'd hate to do that to you twice in one day."

Bo was about to come back with a witty retort, but Tamsin quickly brought her mouth to Bo's and kissed her, pulling back and lingering at her lips, "I'm pretty sure we're both past the point of being able to resist each other, but if you want to try… be my guest," the Valkyrie whispered in a knowing voice.

The succubus thought for a moment, unable to come up with anymore reasons to refrain from sleeping with Tamsin, when a thought occurred to her.

"Tamsin… you're a virgin," Bo said in a serious tone.

The Valkyrie smirked, "Yeah… I guess I am…" she paused for a moment and kissed Bo once more before throwing her hand out to stop the elevator door from closing, "Let's go take care of that shall we?" she murmured, biting her lower lip.

Bo's eyes widen with excitement and arousal. She kissed Tamsin and pushed her out of the elevator, shoving her against a wall more firmly than she intended due to her drunken state. Tamsin pushed her off and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall to her room when a group of Valkyries walked out from a dorm.

"Tamsin what are you doing? Overnight guests aren't permitted while in training," one of the girls said in a stern voice, as though she was more than willing to go and nark on her.

"Seriously dude… with the cock-block? Where's your sense of sisterhood and solidarity and all that crap?" Tamsin slurred a bit at the end, the effects of the alcohol apparent.

The girl crossed her arms and gave her a condescending look, blocking their path, giving no other response.

Bo laughed a little as she saw a look of frustration cross Tamsin's face, "Last chance…" the Valkyrie said in a stern voice, letting go of the succubus' hand and to tie her hair up in a knot. Bo had seen Tamsin do this once before against Dyson and knew exactly what was coming next.

"I'd listen to her," Bo warned, peeking out from behind Tamsin. "You don't want to see this one when she gets pissed off…"

"Listen succu-slut, just because you somehow ended up training with a group of Valkyries, doesn't make you one of us. Stay out of it," the girl sneered.

Bo rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Tamsin's face darkened as she cocked her head to the side, staring down the group of young Valkyries. She hadn't felt this strong in a thousand years. While these baby Valkyries had a great deal of power, they didn't know how to harness that yet, where Tamsin had both strength and over a millennium of experience on her side.

"I think it's time that you girls get to sleep and forget any of this ever happened? Don't you Bo?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, feeling a high from having so much power again.

Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist, standing behind her and whispered in the Valkyrie's ear, "Oh I think it's definitely time to put the kids to bed."

Tamsin smiled, but didn't break her gaze on the group. "You heard her, scram." She said in a firm voice, as the group immediately parted and went to their rooms obediently, looking completely disoriented.

Tamsin smirked down at Bo, "They're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," she laughed, heading towards the room.

"Now that gets me hot," the succubus joked, turned on by how powerful the Valkyrie was. She respected Tamsin's strength and had a healthy fear of her before, but now it was clear Tamsin was in her true element, fully embracing her newfound power.

* * *

The girls busted through Tamsin's door and the Valkyrie slammed it closed, throwing Bo up against it and kissing her, allowing her tongue to slide over hers as she reached down to rip the brunette's shirt from her body.

Bo backed Tamsin into the adjacent wall and pinned her arms above her head, removing her shirt before sliding her hands down her arms, sending pulsations of pleasure through the blonde and began kissing down her chest. Bo brought her hand behind Tamsin's back and unhooked her bra, throwing it across the small room, and began sucking and biting her nipples, smirking as she heard Tamsin's moans grow louder the rougher Bo became.

Tamsin lifted Bo back up to her lips and kissed her, pushing her backwards, and the two slammed into the armoire, nearly knocking it over hearing items within the box fall down, but the two just giggled in their drunken state and continued making out. Tamsin deepened the kiss grabbing a fist full of brunette hair and bringing their bodies flush together. She unhooked Bo's bra, and held her against the armoire, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples between her thumb and fingers as Bo moaned into Tamsin's mouth.

The Valkyrie unfastened Bo's pants quickly with her nimble fingers and tore them off, bringing her hands up to undo the knot her hair was in allowing it to fall down over her shoulders before leaning into Bo for another hard, passionate kiss.

The succubus unzipped Tamsin's jeans and slid her hand inside her underwear without pulling them off, shocked by how wet the Valkyrie felt as she reached her center, gently stroking the virgin.

"Jesus Tamsin…" Bo moaned in approval, feeling a rush of heat come over her.

"We've been wrestling and cuddling for over a week now. It's been a whole goddamn week of foreplay, so just shut the hell up and fuck me," Tamsin groaned as Bo encircled her fingers over her clit.

The succubus had an unsettling thought, but chose to push it to the back of her mind and ignore it for tonight facing the repercussions tomorrow if necessary.

Bo stopped her fingers for a moment and smiled. She moved Tamsin into the corner so she was supported by the armoire and the wall, then she slowly took off her pants, dropping to her knees as she did so.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat as she felt Bo's hot lips against her skin, kissing her lower abdomen just above her underwear. "Listen Tamsin… this is your first time. In this life at least, so I'm making sure we do this right," the succubus smiled up at her, as she took her underwear in her teeth and slid her index fingers behind the elastic, gently peeling them off.

"Doing this right involves me having an orgasm, so just make that happen would you succubus?" Tamsin begged, as her head was pressed into the corner and her eyes were firmly closed.

She felt an ache between her legs from her strong desire for Bo. The blonde knew the only way to satisfy that throbbing was to come, and she knew the succubus was more than capable of making that happen. Her libido had always been high, but since her rebirth, she felt like a teenager with supercharged hormones and being with the succubus everyday just amplified those feelings.

"Isn't this supposed to be special for you or something?" Bo murmured, kissing Tamsin's stomach and tracing her lips over her hip bone.

"Valkyries choose not to get attached to things. Making it special involves feelings, so we just go to the bar and get it over with, with some random usually." Tamsin explained in a strained voice, trying to refrain from moaning.

"And am I some random?" Bo asked, running her hands over Tamsin's legs.

Tamsin let out a drunk laugh, "You are definitely not some random! You…" she paused for a moment unable to find the right words, "You're Bo," she said in a more serious voice.

The succubus looked up at her and smiled, before taking Tamsin's leg and placing it over her shoulder, moving closer to the blonde so her mouth was inches away from her center. She kissed her way down from her lower stomach, until she had reached her destination and slowly licked Tamsin, smiling as she heard the Valkyrie's sweet moan.

Tamsin hit her head back against the wall at that first contact, as it made the throbbing worsen, feeling like she was going to explode from Bo's touch. She desperately wanted to feel Bo inside her, but knew it would hurt the first time, especially standing like this, but then she realized the succubus had no intention of entering her yet.

Bo started out slow, encircling her hot tongue over Tamsin's wanting clit, savoring the taste of the blonde. She began gradually working her tongue faster, having to place both hands over Tamsin's waist and intertwine her fingers to hold the Valkyrie in place in the corner as she went down on her, feeling herself grow hotter as Tamsin continued to moan uncontrollably, begging for her much needed release.

Tamsin desperately tried not to thrust her hips while Bo's head was between her legs, and she brought her hands up to her head and ran them through her hair trying to maintain some form of control over her body. Her arousal grew when she looked down to see bright blue eyes staring up at her seductively as the succubus quickly flicked her tongue over her sweet spot. Tamsin could feel the muscles in her abdomen begin to tighten as her release quickly approached. She focused on Bo's tongue, feeling its every movement over her sensitive area, keeping a steady pace because the succubus could see that what she was doing was definitely working.

Bo ran her hands over Tamsin's inner thigh and around the backs of her knee, grazing her with her fingertips. She took the blonde's clit into her mouth and gently sucked, sweeping her tongue over it before going back to her original pattern which took the Valkyrie off guard.

Tamsin looked down once more and could tell that Bo was smirking knowing what was about to happen, which was enough to push the blonde over the edge and into a screaming orgasm. She grabbed the back of Bo's head and pushed her into her harder, as the succubus wrapped her hands around Tamsin and firmly grabbed her ass, allowing the blonde to grind against her as she came no longer pinning her in place.

As the blode's hips slowed, Bo slowed her tongue along with them as Tamsin came down from her orgasm, and softly licked her tasting her lover. She giggled when she ran her tongue back up to her clit and Tamsin's entire body convulsed from being so sensitive.

Tamsin was breathless when Bo worked her way back up her body, lying gentle kisses over her stomach and neck. "Better?" Bo whispered in her ear, before nibbling her earlobe playfully causing chills to cover Tamsin's body.

Tamsin's response was a content moan, to focused on Bo's mouth and hands to bother trying to form a word.

The succubus allowed her hands to caress over the small of Tamsin's back and up to her shoulders, kissing her slowly while digging her nails into her back and dragging them down at a pressure just between pleasure and pain. Every movement Bo made was soft and tender, and she never stopped caressing the blonde as she watched her aura begin burning hotter again, arousing the Valkyrie for a second time after her release.

The blonde moaned softly looking into Bo's blue eyes, the succubus' hunger evident as she gazed at Tamsin. The Valkyrie kissed Bo deeply, taking a step forward and leading her across the room and over to her bed. Just as Bo felt the mattress against the back of her knees, Tamsin pushed her down forcefully into the mattress and pulled her forward by her legs so they were dangling off the side of her bed.

Tamsin looked down at her and smirked, enjoying the sight Bo on her back with her hands lying up by her head and her legs spread with wanting eyes looking up at the blonde, biting her lower lip allowing her body to beg the Valkyrie to give her what she wanted instead of needing to use words.

Tamsin dropped to her knees and positioned herself between Bo's legs, resting them on her shoulders and wrapping her arms around her thighs as she trailed hot kisses from her knee up her inner thigh, grazing her tongue and lips as she moved from kiss to kiss. She could hear Bo's breathing become more ragged and could feel her start to wiggle and twitch in anticipation for Tamsin to reach her destination.

Tamsin traced her tongue along the outside of Bo's center, and exhaled allowing her hot breath to brush against the succubus, making Bo feel as though she was on fire. The blonde smiled, reveling in the sound of Bo's quiet moans. Tamsin took her index finger and thumb, gently revealing the succubus' sensitive area, aroused by how wet Bo was for her. Bracing her arms firmly around the brunette's thighs, she moved her head forward and licked Bo slowly, torturing the succubus with her tongue as she gently swept it through over and over, holding the succubus still as she writhed on the bed.

"God!" Bo moaned, "Harder!"

Tamsin smirked but didn't oblige just yet, encircling her tongue carefully around Bo's clitoris, but deliberately not making direct contact, teasing the succubus.

Bo could feel the throbbing between her legs as Tamsin continued torturing her with her tongue and lips, never placing it exactly where the succubus needed her to be allowing the ache to build, until finally she pulled Bo closer and held her firmly in place before bringing her tongue directly to her clit and licking fast and hard. Tamsin watched as Bo's head immediately shot back into the mattress and her back arched off the mattress as she fisted the sheets beneath her and pulled.

"Ahhh fuck!" the succubus cried out, feeling her release quickly approaching.

Tamsin fought hard to keep Bo in place on the edge of her bed, trailing the tip of her tongue from her clit, down to her opening and pushing it inside before removing it and giving her a wide lick. She could see that Bo was teetering on the edge of her release, and it would only take one small movement to make her come, so she stopped her tongue and climbed to her feet, placing one knee on the bed and leaving the other leg on the ground so she was straddling Bo's thigh. She bent over supporting her weight with her arm that was placed by the brunette's head, while the other hand lingered at her center softly caressing the succubus who jolted every time Tamsin made any sort of contact with her.

Tamsin smirked and leaned forward bringing her lips to Bo's ear and whispering, "How bad do you want it?"

Bo groaned in frustration before pleading, "God Tamsin I want it! Please just give it to m—Ahhhhh!"

The blonde had cut her off, pushing two fingers inside the begging succubus gradually working them deeper and deeper. She felt Bo begin to tighten around her fingers, so she began to quicken her pace fucking the succubus harder watching as Bo moaned beneath her. The succubus brought her thigh up and unintentionally pushed it against Tamsin's wet center, causing the Valkyrie to moan along with Bo.

Bo moved her hips with Tamsin's fingers, about to reach her orgasm when she heard Tamsin's sudden moan and her hunger took over. She grabbed the back of Tamsin's neck and kissed her hard before pulling back and withdrawing her delicious chi. She tasted different than before, like the perfect combination of innocence and lust. The Valkyrie curled her fingers over Bo's inflamed g-spot as she allowed her to feed, massaging her fingers over the inflamed area.

The succubus began to moan while feeding; feeling her orgasm hit her as she withdrew chi. Bo could barely contain herself at the two intense sensations, tasting the most delicious chi she had ever fed from, all the while climbing higher into a passionate release. She stopped feeding and allowed herself to feel its full intensity as she peaked, her entire body feeling as though every nerve was exposed to the pleasure Tamsin was causing. The Valkyrie slowed her pace, helping Bo come down from her orgasm, but to her surprise instead of the succubus taking a moment to rest, she grabbed Tamsin and flipped her onto the mattress so her head was lying against the pillows.

She kissed her hard and started feeding again, sucking more of Tamsin's chi, and positioned her legs so she was straddling Tamsin's thigh. She began moving her hips as she fed, thrusting slowly, grinding her thigh into Tamsin's wet center while riding her. She stopped her feed when she had her fill and grabbed Tamsin's hands pinning them up by her head, picking up the pace of her hips, feeling herself building once again. The blonde began to moan loudly, feeling the succubus grind against her aggressively as their bodies fit together perfectly.

Both girls' breathing increased as they felt the other becoming increasingly wet, and they moaned together as they built to another orgasm. Tamsin began to scream out Bo's name, throwing her head back into the pillows as she reached her release once more. Hearing Tamsin scream her name and writhe beneath her was all Bo needed to join the blonde in sheer ecstasy as their bodies melted together, moving as one, and riding out the last of their orgasm.

Bo collapsed beside Tamsin as they each tried to catch their breath. They turned to face each other and immediately burst out laughing.

"Wow… That was…" Bo managed to get out between her laughter.

"Yeah, it was!" the Valkyrie chuckled, knowing what Bo meant.

Tamsin's room was now a complete disaster. The lamp on her nightstand beside the bed was on the ground, the door to the armoire was now opened and they could see that everything on the top shelf had been knock off when they ran into it, and their clothes we sprawled out across the room.

The blonde kissed Bo before getting up from bed. She paused for a moment after standing, and Bo began laughing again as she watched Tamsin try to steady herself as the world spun. She stumbled to her drawers and riffled through until she found shorts and t-shirts for each of the girls to sleep in.

"Trust me, when they burst in to wake us up in the morning you'll want to be clothed," she laughed, seeing Bo give her a confused look when she handed her the clothing. They dressed themselves, each having a difficult time due to the alcohol, laughing at how ridiculous the other looked.

Tamsin fell back onto the bed, and Bo snuggled up closer to her as the Valkyrie wrapped the brunette in her arms. They each fell silent for a moment, lost in thought until Tamsin finally spoke up.

"Bo…" she paused not sure if she wanted to hear the answer, "What did you promise to him for letting me keep my memory?"

"How did you—" Bo stopped herself from asking, knowing that Tamsin new her every move before she made them, because the Valkyrie would have done the exact same thing.

The succubus squeezed her eyes shut. She thought she had escaped having to answer this question, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything until after the training Tamsin. I don't even understand how it came back tonight. I figured it was going to come back in pieces, not all at once."

"Between the alcohol letting me tap into my subconscious and getting my battery jumpstarted by some weird succubus, incubus showdown I think it just unlocked everything," Tamsin said, yawning, feeling that she was soon going to pass out.

Bo chuckled, "Vodka must heal you the same way chi heals me," she smiled up at Tamsin.

"I told you vodka and I would find each other again in my next life," she giggled in a drunken tone. "God… I haven't been this wasted since celebrating the peace after the Great War. It's all a little hazy," she said swinging her hand around in the air.

Bo yawned, "Well, let's sleep it off and we'll talk more in the morning." The succubus paused for a moment before looking up and smiling at Tamsin, "I'm glad you're back," she said in a sincere tone.

Tamsin smiled a drunken smile and hugged Bo a little harder, "Me too hotpants… Me too…" she murmured before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, what's the verdict doc?" Kenzi asked anxiously awaiting her results, "It's been a week of poking and prodding… and don't even get me started on the physical!"

"Listen Kenzi, these things take time, but I think I finally have it narrowed down. You've shown a significant increase in speed and agility, and you're senses are off the charts. I mean your eye sight and ability to hear is more precise than anything I have ever seen, including Dyson… and he's a wolf." Lauren said in disbelief.

"Now because you sought out a druid for these powers, they have been given to you naturally, and not through means of scientific manipulation. You're DNA has mutated to suit your survival needs, like survival of the fittest. Based on your time living on the streets, and the fact that you have been a human living in the fae world, it makes sense that whatever type of fae you would become would be strong both defensively and offensively because you truly need both. Frankly it's amazing that you're survived for as long as you have."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at her last comment. "What are you getting at Doc?" she asked, twisting up her face.

"The reason that you haven't been experiencing your abilities is because unlike Dyson and Bo your abilities are not triggered by adrenaline and danger. You will need to learn to control your natural energetic personality in order for you to fully harness your power. I have exercises you will need to follow that help with relaxation, and Bruce has stepped forward and offered to teach you yoga which I think would be beneficial," Lauren said.

"Bruce… yoga… For realzies?" she asked trying to picture it in her head. "So… what kind of fae am I exactly? I mean I keep waiting to hulk out or grow scales or wings or something."

Lauren looked up at Kenzi with a very serious face, "Kenzi… You're a skunk ape," she said as though she was giving a patient a diagnosis of a terminal illness.

"A WHAT?!" The Russian girl shouted with wide eyes, lifting her arms and sniffing herself. She started shouting something in Russian, swinging her arms about as she completely freaked, until she looked back over to the doctor who was staring at her with an amused look crossing her face. Kenzi's face filled with anger as she looked at Lauren, "You're screwing with me?!"

Lauren laughed, "Gotcha," she said in an amused tone.

"Oh Doc you'd better check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Kenzi pointed her finger at her but couldn't help cracking a smile, seeing Lauren did indeed have a sense of humor.

"You're a sprite Kenzi. Upon looking at your DNA I found that your cells are able to materialize, or phase through solid objects. You're physical tests showed that all of your natural senses have increased dramatically, as you already know. With training, you could become extremely lethal; in fact all other sprites I have met are generally trained as spies or assassins. Between their ability to kill with incredible accuracy based on their eye sight and hand eye coordination, and the fact that they are practically invisible where they can pass through walls, they are ideal in that line of work." Lauren explained, excited that she was finally able to see the cells of a sprite under a microscope.

"Hold up," Kenzi exclaimed, "I can walk through walls if I want to?!" she jumped off the exam table and readied herself. Before Lauren had time to stop her she had run straight into a wall and fell back with a loud thud. She lay on the ground for a moment and opened her eyes to see Lauren standing over her, trying to hold back her laughter. She climbed back to her feet and placed her hand on her head as though she had a headache, "If you were screwing with me again Doc—" Kenzi groaned.

"No, no Kenzi, I am quite serious when I say that you have the ability to phase through solid objects, however you need to learn how to control it first," Lauren explained.

"Ughhhh…" Kenzi groaned again, "BRUCE!" she yelled into the other room where he was waiting for the girl, "Let's go do some yoga and find our inner peace or whatever!" she said.

Kenzi looked back to Lauren for a moment and smiled sincerely, "Thanks for your help Lauren," she said before walking out to meet her sidekick.

* * *

When Tamsin woke up, she immediately felt as though someone had taken a bar stool and broken it over her head the night before. She groaned as she wondered, _"Did I get in a bar fight last night?"_

She felt the weight of someone leaning on her chest and realized she wasn't alone in her bed. _"Shit…"_ she thought to herself rolling her eyes, unable to see the face of the person she had apparently brought home last night.

She checked under the covers, relieved to see that she was in fact wearing clothes. Her heart rate began to speed up as the girl began to stir. Tamsin was trying to figure out if it was maybe one of the Valkyries from her class and maybe they had just been up talking. The last thing she remembered was talking to some guy at the bar, and this was definitely not him.

The body shifted once more before yawning and stretching as she woke up. Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was Bo who was in bed with her and not some stranger who she would have to try and sneak out.

"Morning," Bo smiled up at her, about to lean in for a kiss when she saw that look on Tamsin's face. That sweet, innocent, slightly nervous look that she had everyday up until last night was now back.

"Oh thank God it's you!" Tamsin exclaimed, "I was trying to figure out who was in my bed! I'm assuming you helped me home last night?"

Bo blinked her eyes for a moment, realizing what was going on. "Ahhh, yeah…" she paused, "Some sleazy guy was trying to take you home so I decided it would be best for us to just get out of there." She explained; sitting up from Tamsin's chest and getting up to grab some water. After feeding from Tamsin so much last night, she didn't have a hangover but she knew the blonde definitely would, so she handed her the glass.

"Thanks," Tamsin smiled up at her sweetly, "You take good care of me partner."

Bo shook her head looking down to the floor and chuckling, "Oh you have no idea," she said under her breath. "I should probably get going before they come around to wake everyone up so you don't get in trouble," Bo quickly said.

"Alright I'll see you in a couple hours," Tamsin smiled and waved, taking a long drink from her glass.

* * *

When the elevator door closed Bo leaned against the back wall and put her head in her hands.

_"How did I not see this coming!"_ Bo thought to herself. The thought had briefly crossed her mind that night which was why she decided not to actually enter Tamsin, but she didn't believe it would actually happen. Although deep down she knew it was all too easy.

When the elevator door opened to her floor, she decided to forget last night ever happened and continue on with her original plan. At least this way she wouldn't run the risk of telling Tamsin about her deal with Odin.

Nothing ever came that easily for Bo, not when it involved her feelings for someone. Dyson losing his love, Lauren being human, and now Tamsin losing her memory. "I should have known better…" Bo scolded herself, stepping out of the elevator and clearing her mind of last night's events; heading to her room to get a few more hours sleep before getting up for training.

* * *

**Wow! So there was over 45 reviews on chapter 5 which is just absolutely insane! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much! **


	7. Chapter 65

_Tamsin was sitting on the edge of Bo's bed in the shack. The succubus looked at her, walking slowly in her direction. The Valkyrie was wearing nothing but black, lace underwear and a white t-shirt. Bo stood over her, and the blonde smiled placing her hands on Bo's hips gently, biting her lower lip as her eyes worked their way up Bo's body until meeting brown eyes looking down at her with a heated gaze. Bo brought her hand forward and carefully stroked the blonde's cheek, letting her hand find the back of her neck before finally leaning in to kiss Tamsin, but just as their lips were about to touch, Bo began to wake from her dream._

"Ysabeau," A soft voice stirred the brunette from her sleep as she groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to her dream for just a few more minutes.

"Ysabeau, Camilla has requested your presence in the dining room. You do not have combat training today and she has planned to work with you for the day," Jenny said.

"Why no combat training?" the succubus quickly shot up out of bed, hating the idea of having to spend her entire day with Camilla.

"There was some kind of rule broken last night by one of the Valkyries. I believe it was your partner. She has been taken in for… specialized training," Jenny said, lowering her voice to nearly a whisper.

Bo dropped the shirt she was about to put on and turned to face Jenny. "What do you mean by specialized training," the succubus said in a stern tone.

"That is a question you should really ask your father Ysabeau. He knows all about the Valkyries' training process," Jenny said in a nervous voice.

Bo picked up her shirt and threw it over her head, "When will I see my father next?" the succubus asked.

"He will be joining you for supper tonight." Jenny said, walking out of the room wanting to get away from the angry succubus.

The door closed and Bo suddenly had a flashback to the night before. She could hear Tamsin's voice, "You… You're Bo…" she could see the sincerity in the Valkyrie's eyes as she looked up at her, as though she had a moment of clarity in her drunken stupor.

The succubus hated herself for thinking that it was going to be that easy. If a few shots of vodka could cure people, then all of Bo's problems would be fixed. Whatever kind of 'training' they had Tamsin in, she knew it wouldn't be pleasant, and it was her fault. If she could have just controlled herself like she had originally planned none of this would have happened. Who knew how long it would be before she had 'her' Tamsin back. The thought caused a sharp pain to shoot through her chest.

"Yeah… I'm Bo alright. The stupid succubus who somehow manages to hurt everyone she cares for… Not anymore," the brunette thought.

She focused for a moment on the pain in her chest, the pain that ached every time a thought about Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, Lauren or Tamsin would cross her mind. Every time she was in training and would complete a new task, she would immediately think she was one step closer to getting herself and Tamsin out of here and returning home. As soon as this occurred to her, she would lose focus. It was slowing her down, and holding her back from reaching her full potential. She had let herself feel for Tamsin, and now the Valkyrie was in some kind of private training doing God knows what.

She had to turn it off. All of those feelings and emotions that she was convinced made her stronger, were actually only holding her back, and hurting those around her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she allowed herself to turn off her emotions, like flicking a switch. She felt her chest harden, as though her heart was replaced by stone and her veins filled with ice.

* * *

Bo finished changing and cleaned herself up. When she entered the dining room, Camilla was sitting at the table as always. She smiled devilishly as Bo walked closer to her.

"I see you woke up in your own bed this morning," the woman said, running her fingers over the table cloth. "So disappointing…" she sighed.

Bo pulled out a chair and sat beside her, "Yeah well, I guess I have more self-control than you thought. You should really give the daughter of Odin more credit."

Camilla smiled at Bo like she knew some kind of secret Bo didn't. "It's really not wise to lie to your elders dear Ysabeau. My incubus friend who went to the bar last night informed me of your little… extra-curricular activities."

"You… you set that up?" Bo said in a shocked tone, her face taking on an expression of anger.

She let out an almost sinister laugh, "Child, you didn't honestly think I would just allow you to take the night off without having some form of test set up for you. The entire reason you are here is to improve upon your skills. Everything you have done up until now has been a test… Otherwise we would be wasting our time, wouldn't we?"

Bo could feel Camilla getting under her skin. It was clear from the condescending look she was giving her that she was doing it on purpose.

Camilla smiled at the young succubus glaring back at her, "Your friends back home… do you miss them?"

Bo leaned back a bit in her chair. Thoughts of her friends, and emotions regarding their absence were creeping their way over the walls, so she built them a bit higher, "I have more pressing matters to take care of here."

"Yes, restoring the blonde's memory and taking her home with you… the young Valkyrie. Do you love her?" the strawberry blonde asked, eyeing Bo carefully.

"I'm a succubus…" Bo said in a cold tone, "Love… Commitment… Virtue… None are really my strong suit. I'm a bit to one-minded. My hunger is my love, and why feed from the same meal day in and day out when I can sample everything at the buffet to satisfy my…" she paused for a moment a chuckled trying to find the right words, "insatiable appetite?"

Camilla smirked, surprised by Bo's response. "You seem very focused today," she acknowledged as Bo looked back at her with hunger in her eyes.

Bo leaned in a bit closer to Camilla, with an almost cocky look on her face, "So… what's for breakfast?" she said in a husky voice, allowing her hunger to give her strength and drive.

"Well this is a new side of you…" the older succubus replied, "You seem stronger, more determined. Looks like you've finally taken off the training wheels."

"I cut out what was holding me back," Bo said in a stern voice.

"You're finally catching on," Camilla said, her voice dripping with sex, "I'm curious about just how serious you are regarding this new transition you seem to be experiencing." She clapped her hands twice as the doors to the dining hall opened.

Bo turned her head to see who was about to be her newest feed when her heart stopped. The woman walked with an air of confidence surrounding her. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a light brown top and a white lab coat. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, and her face seemed to light up with excitement the moment she laid her eyes on Bo.

Bo stood from her seat slowly and looked at the woman confused, "Lauren?"

* * *

Tamsin fell to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time as the man struck her in the ribs once more. It took everything she had not to swing back at him, but she knew that would only make things worse.

"Why did you spend the night with the succubus?" he shouted once again, giving her a moment to climb back to her feet.

The words that followed gave Tamsin an immediate sense on déjà vu, "Her name is Bo!"

The man grabbed her in frustration and threw her against the wall, pinning her there by her throat, "I know her name… she is my daughter after all. And she is meant to rule, but you are inhibiting her development," he said in an aggravated tone. "How are you doing it?" he shouted, inches from her face.

Tamsin wrapped her hands over his arm to try and open her windpipe. The man let go and she fell to the ground once more, her legs giving out. She rested for a moment on all fours trying to catch her breath, starring at the floor, "I do not know why we spent the night together, I have no memory of that night. As far as I know, she stayed to take care of me. Your daughter is a kind, caring person with a beautiful heart. You should be proud," Tamsin's voice became very genuine as she spoke about Bo and felt her body begin to instantly relax, until she was met with a swift kick in the ribs that threw her on her back.

"You really are oblivious aren't you? Foolish girl. I don't want her for her heart; I want her for her power. She has the ability to become stronger than any fae or God alike, but a girl needs her father's guidance when dealing with such extreme circumstances. Right now her allegiance lies with her friends and lovers. Her family here in Valhalla must become her source of support before she realizes just how strong she is. If not, wars will cease, a time of peace will take over, and where will that leave us? No warriors will be brought to Valhalla; you Valkyries will serve no purpose with no wars to fight in. Our power will be cut off completely." Odin was pacing back and forth, talking to himself now in a frantic state as though he had lost his mind.

"I am neither her lover, nor am I her friend. I am her training partner, nothing more…" Tamsin said in a pained voice, climbing to her feet, mentally preparing herself for another strike.

Odin circled Tamsin for a moment, pondering her statement. "So you're saying your allegiance lies with myself and your sisters over Ysabeau?"

Tamsin paused for a moment, knowing what her answer should be without question, but there was something about the succubus.

Odin chuckled under his breath, knowing the blonde was having a serious internal struggle. He pounced on the opportunity, "At home… my daughter has a group of people who surround her, who would do anything for her. She has a small human friend who Bo considers to be her sister. She has both a male and female lover, who individually have the capacity to care for her more than one person should experience in a lifetime. She has her grandfather who is wise and serves as her mentor. Ysabeau has everything she needs at home. Even if you decide your fidelity lies with her, there is no room for you there, unless…"

"Unless what?" Tamsin said in a stern voice.

"What my daughter truly needs… among all else, is someone to challenge her; someone who is willing to push her and allow her to achieve her true potential. There was once someone who could have fulfilled this role; helped my daughter remain on the path that will best serve her family in Valhalla, rather than aligning herself with the humans, but sadly she passed away." Odin said in a solemn tone, trying to hide his pleasure in knowing that he seemed to be successfully manipulating the naïve Valkyrie.

Tamsin thought for a moment, remembering Bo talking about the woman she assumed Odin was referring to, "She was something else… I'd never met anyone like her before. She had this way of getting under my skin right from the moment I met her. I never really knew if I wanted to kill her, or— or kiss her."

Bo seemed so intense when talking about her, like she felt the most vulnerable, yet guarded when thinking about her. Her most feared enemy, and yet her closest ally. How could someone be all of that to a person… everything, and nothing all at once.

"And you want that person to be me?" Tamsin finally asked; confused as to why of all people he would choose her to become this figure in his daughter's life.

Odin smiled, "Soon your training will be done, as will my daughter's. When this time comes, she will be sent back home as I cannot keep her here against her wishes, it would turn her against me. However, I need someone there to become my eyes and ears, and to guide Ysabeau on my behalf, ensuring that she doesn't stray from her destiny. She will either bring peace to all fae and humans, creating a sense of equality amongst all species; or she will maintain and create a larger divide, solidifying the dominance of fae over humans. Wars will occur, but they will be great wars; similar to that of the Great War between the light and dark. Warriors will come to their rightful home in Valhalla, and Valkyries will never be stronger, gaining strength from the death and doubt on either side. This must take place Tamsin… for the sake of your sisters… for the sake of Valhalla. I believe you are the person for this job; you must protect Ysabeau and guide her. Fighting side by side, the two of you will achieve such strength and bring great honor to Valhalla… let me show you," Odin said, reaching out his hand for Tamsin to grab.

She placed her hand in his and was suddenly taken to another world.

_She was standing in a battle field, just like in the nightmares she had been experiencing, but things felt different. Bodies were lying everywhere, but the fighting seemed to be done, and Bo was standing tall with an army of fae surrounding her, chanting her name. Tamsin felt a surge of power rush through her veins like nothing she had ever felt before. No doubt it was her body taking in the remnants of doubt and death from the battle, and the adrenaline of those around her who were victorious. Bo was smiling, clearly happy about her triumph and began searching the crowd for someone. Tamsin looked through the group of people, trying to figure out who the succubus so clearly desired by her side. Bo's head turned towards Tamsin and her smile grew, reaching out her hand, signaling for her to join her in front of the crowd of people. The Valkyrie's heart stopped for a moment as she took a step forward, walking to Bo's right-hand side. Without a word, Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and raised it high, causing the army to erupt into a frenzy of cheering._

_Tamsin looked down, her eyes immediately falling upon a man in the crowd with wavy blonde hair and a scruffy face. His shirt was removed, revealing his toned, lean body and he had an air of strength that surrounded him. He smiled up at Tamsin with pride, seemingly the happiest of them all, besides Bo. The Valkyrie looked behind her to see a large tent, filled with strong, beautiful men and women who were barely clothed. Bo followed Tamsin's eyes to see what she was looking at, and then looked back at her smirking, "Feel free to join us later if you want to celebrate like a succubus. Only the best for our greatest warrior; I mean none of this would be possible without you," Bo said under her breath, and winked at her while shooting her an arrogant smile._

_She turned to face the man who Tamsin had been starring at earlier, "Dyson! Run down to the medical tent and get Lauren to take a look at those wounds! I want you in fighting condition as soon as possible. Who else is going to watch this crazy bitch's back out in the field," Bo laughed, slapping him on the shoulder, and pointing to Tamsin. A small brunette ran towards Bo. She had clearly been in battle, but there wasn't a scratch on her. She jumped into Bo's arms and hugged her. "Kenzi, run and tell Trick that the battle is over and we have won…" she then turned and addressed the crowd, "TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE!" she yelled in an authoritative voice, practically sending the army into a riot._

Everything began to fade back and Tamsin could feel herself being pulled from the incredible energy of the battle field, back to the dark room where Odin was still holding her hand.

"Now, do you see the greatness that is meant for my daughter Tamsin? For all of those who surround her," Odin said, almost in a pleading voice.

Tamsin nodded, the surge of power she was feeling slowly dissipating. She could feel her body crave more of that energy. She thought back to Bo's face, and just how happy she appeared to be, as well as all those around her.

Tamsin looked up to Odin and nodded her head, "Tell me what to do," she said in a determined voice.

Odin placed his hand on her shoulders and smiled proudly, "Thank you my child."

Tamsin just stood there, thinking about what she had just seen… about the power… about Bo… and about… all that could be.

* * *

Bo continued starring, unable to believe her eyes. She took a step forward, approaching her cautiously as if she would magically disappear if she got to close.

"Hi Bo," Lauren said in a quiet, but happy voice. "Odin sent for me. He said that you were growing lonely and needed companionship."

The succubus eyed her suspiciously, "Companionship?"

Camilla stood from her seat and walked next to Bo, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "We thought that she would help you focus more on your goals and make you stronger. That is what you seem to believe at least. That your love of others adds to your strength."

Bo looked to Camilla, then back to Lauren, her face hardening. "I was wrong."

The older succubus smiled, clearly pleased by Bo's response.

Lauren took a step closer, reaching her hand out, "Bo. What are you talking about?"

"Love. Caring. It gets in the way. Holds me back. It has caused me, and those around me nothing but pain." Bo moved closer to Lauren, beginning to circle her like a predator. "You're just as beautiful as I remember…" Bo said, her tone changing to a smooth, confident voice, watching Lauren squirm a bit, and her aura burn a bit brighter as she reluctantly grew aroused.

Lauren fiddled with her lab coat as Bo circled her, "This isn't the Bo I remember…" she said in a shy voice.

Bo walked directly in front of Lauren, looking down at her hands that were nervously running over her lab coat. The succubus smirked, turning her head to the side and allowed strong waves charm to pour from her body and into Lauren's. Her hands stopped moving and fisted the sides of her coat, and her breathing became heavier.

"The Bo you remember… Is gone," she said in a stern voice, "but I don't want to talk about me… Let's focus on you for a moment," Bo said, radiating more of her charm.

Lauren closed her eyes and unintentionally moaned, clearing her throat afterwards to try and cover it. Her knees suddenly buckled from the pleasure radiating through her body, and Bo jumped forward to catch her holding her tight against her body as their eyes met.

The brunette's lips grazed up her jawline and hovered at her ear, still supporting her weight while Lauren tried to find her footing. Bo spoke in a low voice, letting her lips graze against Lauren's skin as she spoke, "The Lauren I know… would have told me off the second I started using my charms on her, no matter how much she enjoyed it," the succubus took her earlobe between her teeth and tugged slightly, teasing her.

Bo pulled her head back and looked into Lauren's eyes for a moment before quickly moving forward and crushing her lips against hers, sending charm throughout her body feeling Lauren quickly lose control, grabbing Bo's hips and pushing them into her. The succubus deepened the kiss and then began pulling back, withdrawing her chi, clearly taking the blonde off guard. Without warning, Bo ended the feed, moving back and letting go of Lauren, letting her fall to the floor.

She looked back at Camilla who was staring at the young succubus in shock. "Very convincing…" Bo said in an amused tone, licking her lips slowly. "She looks identical to Lauren… Not nearly as good a kisser, and tastes fae to me. Some kind of shifter I assume?" Bo asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Camilla smirked and began slowly applauding the succubus, "Well done my dear… You really are changing."

Bo laughed and used a mocking tone, trying to sound like her mentor, "The entire purpose of my being here is to improve upon my skills… If I am not changing, then we're all just wasting our time, aren't we?"

"I am delighted to see that you are growing more open-minded to reaching your true potential Ysabeau. Your father will be pleased by your new attitude and significant improvement," she chuckled looking over to the shifter, still in Lauren's form. "Please, feel free to engage in any type of… role play… you like." Camilla said, laughing.

Bo looked over to her and smirked, "I think I'm in the mood for a more exotic flavor," the succubus said, not wanting to have anything to do with anyone reminding her of home. She reached her hand out, leading the woman out of the dining room, "I'll see you at dinner with my father?" Bo asked, looking back at Camilla.

"Yes my dear, I will see you then Ysabeau. Enjoy!" she chuckled as Bo walked out of the room.

* * *

**So here's the deal… I am not going to get a chance to write this week where it is graduation, so I have an idea. This chapter was going to be long as hell, so Im going to cut it in half. This current update isn't terribly interesting because the second half has all the action in it, so I apologize for that, but the next half will be good. Hope everyone enjoys the update, and expect the next one to come faster where it's already half written and I know exactly where it's going. Byee :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed before either of the girls were allowed to return to combat training. They hadn't seen each other in this time, both extremely focused on the tasks at hand. Bo spent her mornings with Camilla, honing in on her skills, learning to feed from multiple people at once, bringing people back from near death, and learning to influence those around her, just by looking at them. Every afternoon she and her father would discuss different ways of strategizing for battles and fights, whether she was alone, or had an entire army. Odin was beginning to grow on her. He was charming and Bo could see how proud he was of his daughter, which was all she ever wanted. He would give her updates on Tamsin to keep her trust, and explained how exceptionally well they were both doing.

Tamsin on the other hand, was spending her mornings with Odin learning about Bo, and the ways of a succubus. She also learned battle strategy, but she was taught how to help guide Bo when the time came to make big decisions as it was assumed she would become Bo's right-hand. She took private weapons training, quickly becoming adept with each individual weapon in the Valkyrie arsenal. Odin continued reminding her that she would become Bo's greatest warrior, and would serve her, however because Bo's allegiance was with Odin, so too did Tamsin's.

When the time came for the girls to return to their normal routines, they had each become much more skilled and focused. Together they trained harder than anyone else in their class, surpassing all of the instructors' expectations. They worked best as a team and moved as a single unit, depending on one another. Their friendship continued to grow closer, and while there was still an underlying sexual attraction between them; both knew there could be no true feelings between one another besides friendship and sisterhood if they were to achieve all they were supposed to. They never spoke of what happened the week they were separated, because Odin instructed each of them not to discuss it with the other. Bo found herself thinking less about the night she and Tamsin had spent together, and thought more about how strong the Valkyrie was when she regained her centuries of experience and memories. However, she still craved the blonde's chi, no matter who she had fed off of the night before. She wished that she could eliminate her strong sexual desire for the Valkyrie, but for some reason her mind and body would not allow her to.

It was the final week of combat training, and there was one final test for all Valkyries and Bo to complete before having officially survived the brutal training.

"It is time to find out whether or not you girls can apply all that you have learned over the past few weeks," the instructor yelled in her raspy voice.

Tamsin and Bo glanced at each other with anxious smiles on their face, ready for a real fight.

"You and your partner will step into the simulation chamber. The enemies you face are not living; however the damage they inflict is very real, so try not to get killed. We will set the difficulty and continue increasing the level until we feel you have reached your full potential. The majority of opponents you face are either fae or underfae, so Valkyries, apply your knowledge from classes to identify exactly what you are up against and strategize accordingly, however we recommend you are ready for anything. If something happens to your partner while in the chamber, you must kill the last of your enemies before you may leave. Afterwards, take your injured partner and take care of them as best you can, or finish them off yourself for being weak. The choice is yours," the woman laughed.

Tamsin and Bo exchanged a nervous look, unsure as to whether or not she was joking.

"Well… if you go down… I promise to make it quick," Bo chuckled, nudging Tamsin playfully.

The Valkyrie looked Bo in the eye and smirked, "If I go down, you'd better bet I'll be taking my sweet time," she replied, letting her eyes wander down the brunette's body; then giggling playfully, looking back up at Bo.

Bo's jaw dropped and she quickly blinked her eyes, taking a moment to grasp Tamsin's meaning. She laughed and shoved her shoulder, "What the hell happened to my sweet, innocent Valkyrie who had never been kissed?"

Tamsin laughed, "Training is almost over succubus. I need to get ready for the big bad world, and I'm told that sweet and innocent doesn't survive there."

Bo nodded amused by this new side of the blonde, "You're right about that; at least not the way we live in it."

The girls sat, waiting for their chance to step into the chamber. They strategized in their spare time and tried to guess what exactly they would be facing. They were joking and carrying on when suddenly an alarm went off inside the room. The girls stood up and approached the one-way mirror, shocked to see one of the members of the class quickly bleeding out from a fatal wound to her abdomen as her partner tried to finish off their final enemy.

Tamsin looked over to the instructors observing and became immediately enraged, "What the hell are you doing? Stop the program! She isn't just injured, she is going to die!"

The head instructor looked over at Tamsin, "We told you, all injuries must be handled by the partner. If you are too weak to make it through this training then you will be reborn and complete the training again, and hopefully experience greater success the next time."

Tamsin looked down at the girl who was clearly breathing her last breaths. Her partner had killed the final underfae and was now holding the person who she had worked with throughout this entire training in her arms, openly weeping and holding her hand. The blonde looked over to Bo who couldn't tear her eyes away from them, her face hard and emotionless. Tamsin looked back to see the injured warrior whisper something to her partner which clearly took her off guard. She shook her head no, looking down at the woman in her arms when the Valkyrie lying down reached to her side and handed her a knife. At first her partner fought, but finally she gave in to the woman's final request. As tears streamed down her face she kissed her forehead and plunged the knife into her chest holding it there for a moment ending her partner's pain. Tamsin watched as the woman's body shook from crying, clinging to the limb body. When it occurred to her.

She faced the intructors who watched in silence. "Fine… we can be reborn, but Bo is a succubus. She doesn't have that ability," Tamsin said, her voice becoming more panicked.

The instructor smirked, "The succubus has taken the same training as you. She will be given the same testing and will be shown no special treatment even if she is the daughter of Odin."

Bo suddenly tuned into their conversation. She placed her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, "They're right Tamsin. I should not be shown any kind of favoritism," she said in a calm voice.

Tamsin shook her hand off, "The hell you shouldn't! What if I take the test for the both of us. I'll go in alone and take on the enemy as if Bo was with m—"

Bo quickly cut her off, "Tamsin, don't be ridiculous! I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself. Just calm down and let's do this."

The instructor smirked, "In that case… You're next. A new weapon will appear with each new rival so you must demonstrate your mastery with each of them. Good luck."

Tamsin shook her head and immediately turned, walking by Bo like she didn't exist. She had a whole new sense of determination now going into this final test. She always felt a sense of loyalty to the succubus, but after her training with Odin she felt a whole new sense of obligation to protect her.

Bo stood behind her quietly, waiting for the door to the chamber to open. Her heart beat was calm and controlled, confident in her abilities, and knowing that she had the best possible partner next to her.

The door opened slowly, revealing a bright light. Tamsin looked back at Bo for a moment, her eyes appearing as though she desperately wanted to say something to the succubus, but she just gave her a nod and stepped through the door, into the light.

* * *

Both girls squinted and held their hands over their eyes allowing them to adjust. Bo took a step forward, beginning to take note of her surroundings when she heard a loud thud as someone was tackled to the ground. She turned to her left to see Tamsin underneath a man with dirty blonde hair, holding his wrist, trying to fight him off as he attempted to lower a knife to her throat.

Bo immediately allowed her charm to radiate from her body, towards the man which caught him off guard giving Tamsin a chance to bring her foot to his chest and kick him off, sending him half way across the round stadium.

"What the hell is it?" Bo exclaimed, as Tamsin jumped to her feet.

The Valkyrie paused, "I'm not sure yet."

Bo stood there for a moment, carefully observing the man who was climbing slowly back to his feet. She took a step forward and looked into his eyes, focusing hard as she sent out her charm. "Come here. Slowly," Bo said in a seductive voice, taking Tamsin off guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said through her teeth, afraid if she spoke to loudly she would spook the man, obeying Bo's command.

Bo spoke without breaking the man's gaze, "Listen… this is about as easy as it's going to get. If I drain him, I get a boost and he dies with a smile on his face. Everybody wins."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Except the one who has to sit here and watch the two of you suck face…" she said under her breath.

Bo smirked at her little comment before grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close as her eyes flashed blue, "Come here handsome," she murmured, before leaning in and kissing him, pulling back hard on his chi, not worried about being gentle.

The succubus lost herself in the feed for a moment before noticing something about his chi. She threw him to the ground, still alive and took a stumbling back, eyeing him carefully.

"Dammit Bo, finish the job!" Tamsin exclaimed, watching the man climb back to his feet, still ready for a fight.

"He's…" Bo paused for a moment, placing the unmistakable flavor, "He's a human."

Bo stood there in front of the man in a complete daze. Before she had time to think the man charged at her with his knife. Just as he was about to make contact, Tamsin stepped in front of Bo, using his momentum against him and flipping him onto his back, quickly moving his hand holding the knife and pointing it directly over his heart before plunging it into his chest. She looked back up at Bo who was staring at her with a blank expression.

"You good?" Tamsin asked, standing to her feet after pulling the knife from the man's chest which immediately caused the body to fade away until it disappeared completely.

"See… they're not real," the Valkyrie said in a soothing voice.

"Right." Bo nodded, "Let's do this."

Right on cue, two underfae appeared and growled at the girls, stalking them as though they were prey.

"One knife and two… zombie bulldogs?" Bo said in an uncertain tone, not knowing how to classify the hideous creatures. "I like those odds."

Tamsin smirked, moving a bit closer to Bo trying to figure out what they should do when she noticed a second knife tied to the neck of the larger of the two creatures.

"I don't suppose you want to go all succubus on Scooby and Scrappy over there?" she asked in a joking tone.

Bo shot her a look of disbelief, quickly looking back at the two underfae, "I'd like to keep my face thanks."

"Alright, you distract the one on the right, and I will take down the one on the left and give you the knife from around his neck," Tamsin said, focusing on how best to approach the creature.

Bo slowly moved to the right, trying to give Tamsin enough space to kill her target, "Heeeeere puppy, puppy, puppy…" Bo said, drawing the second underfae away.

The girls managed to kill both underfae with ease and felt better now that they were each armed. However with each new level came stronger opponents, and a greater number of rivals, forcing the girls to be creative and communicate well with one another. With each new round, a greater and more skilled group of enemies would emerge, as well as new weaponry and the terrain they were fighting in would change.

They were on the 19th level which was pissing Tamsin off to no end because the other groups stopped after 10 rounds. With each new level she would curse and swear at the instructors, knowing full well they could hear her. Bo merely laughed it off so she wouldn't lose her focus, but Tamsin just wanted to get Bo out of harm's way knowing how integral the succubus was in the future of Valhalla.

At this point each girl was armed with multiple knives, some meant for throwing and others for wielding. They also had cross bows, two swords, a shield which they opted not to carry but kept nearby, spears, a hand gun and Tamsin carried a grenade which they were reluctant to use due to the small size of the stadium. Bo threw a knife that connected to her final opponent's chest and watched with pleasure as the underfae fell to the ground.

"Nice shot," Tamsin said cocking her head to the side and nodding in approval.

"Thanks, me and a friend of mine back home spent many Friday nights polishing our knives and having target practice," Bo said, quickly shaking her head of any memories of Kenzi that threatened to creep into her mind.

"Almost sounds like as much fun as this," Tamsin said shrugging her shoulders before turning and looking to the sky where she guessed the one-way mirror was.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tamsin said in a playful voice before shouting angrily, "THERE! WE'VE DONE TWICE AS MANY ROUNDS AS EVERYONE ELSE! WE JUST TOOK DOWN 19 DIFFERENT SIMULATIONS! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE!"

Right on cue, a small army of 20 appeared in formation. They were in rows of five and appeared to be trained well.

Bo looked over to Tamsin as the girls backed away slowly. "Has it ever occurred to you that yelling at them might be the reason they are keeping us in here?" Bo asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"You know what, you're right… I should really stop yelling," Tamsin said in a sarcastic tone before lifting each of her hands and holding up her middle finger before quickly reaching down and firing off 4 shots from her hand gun, hitting each target right between the eyes.

Without hesitation Bo threw one of her throwing knives, hitting the final enemy in the chest effectively taking down the first line of enemies. "

"Well you do know how to put on a good show," the succubus chuckled, arming herself with a crossbow that had been hanging over her shoulder.

Tamsin was about to make a smartass remark when the group of warriors charged at the girls.

The girls moved around as much as possible, picking off each enemy one by one from a distance until they were out of ammunition on all long distance weapons. Bo was in the midst of fighting off a vampire when she heard Tamsin yell for her to duck. She quickly plunged a stake into the vampire's chest and crouched down as Tamsin's spear skimmed the top of her head hitting a Minotaur that had been approaching her from the side.

"Cutting it a little close there Valkyrie!" Bo yelled before swinging her sword and taking off the head of a Fury.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Tamsin shouted back, trying to finish off the Siren she had been fighting before throwing her spear.

Bo looked around taking a body count seeing that there were 18 bodies, but could not see the final one besides the Siren who was backing Tamsin up towards a bolder as she covered her ears in pain. Bo ran forward to help her when she saw a large man step out from behind the large rock, carrying a smaller stone in one hand. He was about to plunge his spiked hand into Tamsin's back when the succubus threw herself in front of her feeling a sharp pain just below her left collar bone and a familiar cold sensation come over her body. All she heard was a loud cracking sound followed by Tamsin screaming when everything went black.

* * *

Bo drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open long enough to see Tamsin decapitate the Siren. When the blonde turned her eyes had blackened darker than Bo had ever seen, even when she had her memories. Suddenly she felt a falling sensation and realized she had hit the ground although felt no pain, only an overwhelming feeling of cold. The darkness began taking over again when she felt another sharp pain in her shoulder where the spike had been, and could feel the warmth of her own blood pouring from the area onto her cool skin. The last thing she remembered seeing was Tamsin crouching down and taking her in her arms the same way the two Valkyries had done prior to them when her partner died. Tamsin's eyes were different than she had ever seen them. They were filled with fear. That was the last thing she remembered seeing before the darkness took over.

* * *

A vaguely familiar feeling took over the succubus' body, one that she didn't want to end. She could taste a sweet flavor against her lips, on that she craved. She tried to fight through the darkness so she could fully appreciate whatever was causing this reaction to take over her body, but the cold and pain coursing through her veins was preventing her from coming to. Bo could hear a muffled voice that sounded like someone calling out to her from a distance but she couldn't place who it was. Suddenly, she felt a warm body pressed against her and could no longer feel the ground beneath her. She couldn't tell if she was walking or flying or being carried; all she knew was that she was being taken somewhere and the movement was causing the pain to worsen to the point that she drifted off once again, all senses lost.

* * *

Hot water began streaming down Bo's face causing her to gasp, wanting the warm sensation to take over her entire body. She began fighting to wake up, pushing through the cold and the pain. Her eyes fluttered open to see that she was surrounded by steam and her head was resting on someone's shoulder. The person's arms were wrapped around her body tightly, supporting her weight. Bo managed to muster up just enough energy to lift her head and see Tamsin's blonde hair. Before she had time to open her mouth and ask what was going on, her lips were almost instantly met by the Valkyrie's.

The blonde tore Bo's shirt off her body with ease where it had already been torn in battle, hoping this would help the hot water warm her faster. One hand fell to Bo pants and quickly removed them. She could see the Bo was clearly stunned by her aggression, but she couldn't risk the succubus going unconscious again.

Tamsin wasted no time deepening the kiss. She had been kissing the succubus over and over trying to get her to feed ever since Bo was taken down by the frost giant in the stadium, but she hadn't been conscious enough to take her chi.

Bo was completely taken off guard. Tamsin pressed her against the wall of the shower and continued to support her. The Valkyrie bit the brunette's lower lip and tugged gently. That was all it took to unleash the succubus. A surge of strength overcame Bo as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck and deepened the kiss again and pulling back aggressively on her chi, her hunger completely taking over.

This was much different than the last time Bo had fed from Tamsin. Their first kiss was very gentle and cautious until Tamsin lost control and mounted the succubus, but this time Bo wasn't holding back. Tamsin could feel the strong pull from deep within her core as her life essence was being pulled from her body. She had studied about this over the last week and knew what she had to do in order to help Bo heal as fast as possible. Her entire body felt numb as Bo fed, but she managed to bring her hand forward and slide it into the brunette's underwear, pushing two fingers inside of her hard.

The succubus cried out, breaking from her feed for a moment giving Tamsin an opportunity to catch her breath and move closer to the Bo, beginning a rhythm with her fingers as she thrust in and out. She brought her free hand to the back of the moaning brunette's neck and forced their lips together so she would continue feeding.

Bo's mind was a blur as she began instinctively taking more chi, which her body desperately needed to heal. She had always fed from her lovers while they were experiencing their greatest point of pleasure, never the other way around. She knew that when she fed from them, there was no way they could remain focused enough to fuck her while she withdrew their chi, yet somehow Tamsin was doing it with ease.

The Valkyrie's chi flooded through her body like a wave of heat almost instantly stopping the effects of the frost giant. Between the pleasure of feeding from the Tamsin's sweet chi, and the sensation of having the blonde inside her, curling her fingers over her sweet spot with each movement, Bo felt as though she was healing faster than ever. She clung to Tamsin's back, dragging her nails over her wet shirt. Tamsin grabbed one of Bo's legs and lifted it to her hip, supporting it there with her free hand allowing her to push deeper inside the succubus. That final movement was all it took for Bo to reach her climax unexpectedly. Her entire body quaked between the Valkyrie and the wall as she tightened around the blonde's fingers. Rather than screaming out like she normally would when experiencing such an intense orgasm, she pulled back harder on Tamsin's chi bringing her to a whole new level of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

Tamsin could feel Bo begin to relax, and she began to slow her feeding until she stopped completely, leaning in to kiss her softly and catch her breath.

"You can't seriously tell me that you've never done that before," Bo said breathless, leaning her head back against the wall of the shower.

Tamsin smirked and moved forward planting kisses playfully over her neck, smiling against her skin, "Let's just say I've been doing a bit of research on your species," she giggled, thanking God that she paid attention the evening Odin had Camilla come in and teach Tamsin about how to please a succubus.

Bo chuckled, "Well can I just say how glad I am that you've been doing your homework."

The succubus stepped away from the wall to look at the blonde, "Gosh look at you, you're soaked…" Bo said, "I have a change of clothes up in my room that you can borrow," the brunette leaned forward and playfully slid her bottom lip over Tamsin's.

"I've been doing my homework too," she murmured against the Valkyrie's lips, before pulling away and grabbing her by the hand leading her out of the shower and throwing a towel in her direction.

Tamsin stood there for a moment with the towel, starring at the gorgeous succubus drying herself off knowing exactly what was going to happen if she went to that room. She felt a surge of arousal rush through her body like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Let's get out of here," the blonde said in an anxious tone, trying to hide how nervous she suddenly felt.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
